Come Home
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Christmas Murder and Don't Want To Be Found sequel. Read those two first a better understanding of this story. Its one year after the events of DWTBF and a lot has changed. Whose with who? Is Lauren in Walford? Is she really fixed? Can she ever be fixed? Read on and find out :) X
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm back... Again :)**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed Christmas Murder and Don't Want To Be Found. This is the last in this troilogy :)**

**This is set One year after the events what unfolded at the DWTBF.**

**This opening chapter is just to let the readers know how well Lauren, before the rest of Brannnings enter in the next chapter and it all starts to slowly kick off.**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Twenty year old Lauren Branning woke up to the sunshine hitting her face. She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillows.

'Come on, Lauren. Time to get up. You've got a shoot to get to in two hours' said Richard. He stood at the bottom of his stepsisters bed and sighed. He loved his stepsister, he did, but it was on these mornings when she annoyed him the most.

'Lauren, get up. You've got that shoot to do with Danny and then go see your consellour..' said Richard. Lauren groaned and sat up.

'I'll miss the appointment and rescheduele it'

'No! you will not!' proclaimed Richard, yanking the duvet off Lauren and dragging her gently from the bed. He slung her over his shoulder and carried her downstairs, throwing her gently onto the sofa.

'She's up, Tanya. Now, good luck at your shoot and I'll see you at two, okay?' he questioned Lauren. Lauren stuck her tounge out at him, as he left the house and turned to her mum.

'Whats for breakfast?' she asked, getting up from the sofa and wondering over to the table.

'See for yourself' said Tanya, waving a hand over the fresh fruit and chocolate crossiants. Lauren sighed and sat down at the table, spooning fruit into a bowl and covering it with natural yougurt.

'So, what time is the shoot?' asked Tanya. Lauren swallowed a piece of strawberry before answering her mum.

'Ten while two.. Then I have my appointment with Dr Savage at half two, then I'm free...' Tanya nodded and watched her daughter. She smiled at Lauren as she thought about how much Lauren had changed her life around in the past year. She had managed not to relapse for nearly a year, she was holding down two jobs and she had managed to save up enough money to buy herself a car. If Lauren hadn't agreed to live with Tanya, Tanya dreaded to think how Lauren could've ended up. Convincing Lauren that she would be better off with her was the best thing she could've done.

'Just be careful this time, okay? Try not to let the model get too close to you like the last one...' said Tanya, Lauren rolled her eyes.

'Yes, mother..' she said, before finishing her breakfast and heading upstairs to get ready for her modelling shoot...

* * *

As promised, Richard picked Lauren up after her shoot at two and they set off for her Doctor's appointment. He waited a few minutes, before he saw her strolling out of the building, a cheetah print maxi dress covering her tanned, toned body. She climbed into the car and propped her sunglasses on her head. She smiled at her stepbrother as she shut the car door.

'I'm ready' she singsonged, making Richard smile

'Good, I've been waiting ages' he playfully scolded her. Lauren scoffed and switched on the radio, tipping her head back as she let the hot Greek sun beat down on her body. They arrived at the hospital and Lauren climbed out.

'I'll be right here, unless you want me to come in with you?' Richard asked gently. Lauren smiled, but shook her head.

'I'll be fine. Thanks though' she said, smiling, before she pulled her sunglasses down adn headed into the hospital. She was lucky her consellour spoke English, even though Lauren had learnt Greek, she found easier to talk in English...

* * *

'So, Lauren. How are we today?' asked Doctor Savage. Lauren smiled and nodded.

'I'm good, thankyou' she replied politely. Doctor Savage nodded and jotted down some notes. Lauren had been with him for nearly eight months, and he could see that Lauren had been through a lot, but he was sure that he could fix her... He just had to make sure that she was completely alright after her sessions with him and keep away any bad stuff, such as things from her past.

'Good, now you been taking the pills I gave you?' he asked. Lauren nodded and smiled

'Everyday, but sometimes... I feel like they don't work. Is that normal?' she asked. Doctor Savage frowned, pretending to be concerned.

'No, it's not... Tell you what... I'm going to try something new. I want to tell me about a specific memory you have, that you wished hadn't have happened...' he said, leaning closer to Lauren. It was something he had wanted to try for ages now, and here was his chance.

'Erm... There's loads, but if I have to pick I would say... Not letting my brother die on his wedding night' said Lauren, after a few minutes of thinking. Doctor Savage smiled and took Laurens hand in his.

'Good. Now, I want you to close your eyes and imagine that it never happened..' he asked her. Lauren frowned this time.

'But it did. You can't change something what's already happened' she stated. Doctor Savage laughed

'It's just a practise, Lauren. Just close your eyes, relax and imagine it didn't happen' said Doctor Savage, letting go of Lauren's hand to get up and put some calming music on. He saw Lauren relax almost straight away and smiled...

* * *

An hour later, Richard was woken by Lauren climbing back into the car. He waited till she had buckled up, before restarting the car and driving away from the hospital.

'How did it go?' he asked. Lauren looked at him, smiling

'Yeah, it went good. He pleased with my progress, so he's trying something new with me..' she said, giggling. Richard frowned and took a glance at the girl who he considered his stepsister.

'Lauren, what's he trying with you?' he asked

'Not allowed to tell. That's between me and my consellour..' said Lauren, looking at him. Richard turned his attention back onto the road. He heard the radio switch on and Lauren started to sing along to the tune. He stole a quick second glance at his stepsister._** Something wasn't right...**_

* * *

They arrived home, half an hour later, to find Tanya and her husband of seven months, Bryon, in a passionate kiss on the sofa.

'EW! Not infront of us, please!' exclaimed Lauren loudly, making Richard laugh. He swung an arm round her shoudlers and lead her upstairs, as they each went to their respective rooms to get changed into something more summery, before heading back downstairs and walking outisde to where their friends had decided to start a BBQ.

'OI! When where we informed of this?' exclaimed Richard. His twenty two year old, younger brother turned round to face them.

'I texted Lauren... Didn't you get the message?' Lewis asked her. Lauren frowned and pulled out her phone from her bag. She clicked on the screen and saw a message from Lewis.

'Oh yeah. Sorry, must've knocked it off vibrate' said Lauren. Richard roleld his eyes, lightly punching her shoudler, both of them smiling at each other before getting swarmed by their friends.

'So, there's a deal on in town tonight. You up for it?' Demi asked Lauren, fifteen minutes later, as she sipped on a cocktail. Lauren lifted her head from her towel, where she was sunbathing, to look at her.

'Are you coming?' she asked. Demi nodded vigoriously.

'Then of course I am' said Lauren, before resting her head back down on her towel and closing her eyes, letting the mid afternoon sun beat down on her body...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed etc :) Means a lot :)**

**Now, in this chapter, theres some old and familiar faces in this one :) This is also going to be a little short, as its showing you how much Lauren's absence has affected them.**

**Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Joey awoke to a room that was becoming increasingly familar to him. He rolled on his back and saw Carli asleep next to him. He sighed and climbed out of bed, getting changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a tshirt, before slippping out of the bedroom and downstairs. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. He was about to open the front door when Carli's voice stopped him.

'Going already?' she asked. Joey sighed, but didn't turn round

'Yeah, got a few things to do.. I'll see you later' he said, before opening the door and rushing out to his car. He opened the drivers door and climbed in, slamming shut. He let his head fall onto the steering wheel. Ever since Lauren had left him, he had been a wreck. Carli had heard what happened and gone to comfort him, which slowly lead to them getting back together. But Joey knew it would always be Lauren and that Carli was a rebound, and he knew she knew she was too. He fished into his pocket and unlocked his phone, searching through his photos of Lauren, what he couldn't delete and clicked on his favourite one of her. She dressed in his shirt and a pair of his Calvin Klein boxers, smiling at the camera with the tip of her tounge peeking out from between her teeth. He sighed and set it as his lockscreen photo, before throwing the phone to the floor in passenger side.

'What are you doing to me, Lauren? You're here but you're still affecting me!' he muttered to himself. He lifted his head and started up his car, before beginning the journey back to his mums...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Walford, Max awoke to rain and a cloudy morning. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, before glancing to his left. Kirsty Wright was laid next to him, and was also Max's girlfriend of eight months. He had already moved her in, something what hadn't gone down well with Abi.

Flashback

_**'WHAT? SHE IS NOT MOVING IN HERE!' Abi screamed at Max. Max rolled his eyes at his youngest daughter and sighed.**_

_**'Yes, she is, Abi. End of!' he said. Abi scoffed and shook her head at her Dad, before folding her arms.**_

_**'Fine! If shes moving in, I'm moving out! and I'll live with Jay!' said Abi. Jay, who had been laid on the sofa, sat up in shock.**_

_**'What?' he asked, his eyes widening at Abi's admission. **_

_**'I'm not staying here if she moves in!' Abi shouted, pointing at her Dad. Even since Lauren had left, Abi's anger had been showing more frequently. Before Lauren left, Abi was quiet. However, now she was different.**_

_**'Abi! Don't be stupid! You're not moving out! That's final!' said Max, his voice having a sharp edge to it. Abi growled in her throat.**_

_**'If Lauren was here, she'd have something to say!' Abi said. Max rolled his eyes.**_

_**'Well, Lauren's not here, is she? Its us and Oscar now..' said Max gently. He knew Lauren moving away had hurt Abi. It had hurt him, but Lauren was over eightteen and he couldn't stop her...**_

End of flashback

Max sighed and climbed out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown and throwing it on. He slipped out the room and headed into Oscar room to wake him up.

'Oscar, wake up. Time for you to get ready for school' Max said softly. Oscar groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

'Morning Daddy' he said sleepily, before a yawn escaped from his mouth, making Max chuckle.

'Come on, get up...' he said, kissing his sons head before leaving the room...

* * *

Abi was awoken by her phone going off at ten in the morning. She groaned and rolled over, grabbing blindly at her phone. She cracked open an eye and smiled when she saw the caller ID.

'Lauren, it's ten in the morning over here...' whined Abi playfully. Lauren laughed on the other end of the line.

_**'Well, Abigail, get your butt online and start a Skype call. Talk to you in a minute..**_' Lauren said, beofre hanging up. Abi sighed and chuckled to herself, before grabbing her laptop and loading it. She logged onto Skype and immediately Lauren came onto the screen, requesting a call. She clicked accept and smiled as Laurne's face appeared.

_**'Hey, little sis... How are you?**_' Lauren asked, smiling

'I'm good. Missing you, but I'm good' replied ABi, smiling back at her sister.

_**'Aw, I miss you too, darling. I'll be home soon for a week or so... Might come and spend Christmas with you, Dad and Oscar'** _said Lauren, smiling. Abi gasped and squealed.

'YES! Oh please, Lauren. That wouldbe so great!' Abi exclaimed. Lauren laughed and nodded.

_**'I'll see what I can do... So, how are things over there?'**_ Lauren asked. Abi sighed.

'Crap! the weather's crap, my life feels crap at the moment.. The only good thing is Jay!' said Abi. Lauren playfully gasped and clutched a hand to her chest.

_**'University's not going great? What have you done to my little sister?'**_ teased Lauren. Abi rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Shut up! Anyway, howse Mum doing?' Abi asked. Lauren nodded and took a sip of her water.

_**'She's fine! She's enjoying a meal with Bryon at the moment, so me, Lewis and Rich have been banished to our rooms'** _said Lauren. Abi heard a door open and heard Richard's voice through the connection. Lauren held up a finger and disappeared from view for a minute, before she reappeared with Richard.

_'Hey Abi! How are ya?'_ Richard asked, as he propped his head on Lauren's shoulder. Abi smiled

'I'm fine thanks, yourself? You'd better be looking after my sister!' she replied. Richard laughed and tickled Lauren, who screamed and giggled.

_'Of course I am! What kind of person would I be if I wasn't?'_ replied Richard, kissing Lauren's head. Lauren smiled and wrapped his arm round her shoulders. Sometimes, Abi thought, that if Tanya hadn't have married Richard and Lewis's Dad, Richard and Lauren would be a couple. They acted like one sometimes, without the kissing. Although, Abi knew he was very protective of Lauren, giving that Lauren had told Richard everything what had happened in life, after he had found her curled up in the bathroom one night crying her eyes out.

'Good! Otheriwise, I'll have to fly over there and hit you!' teased Abi, giggling. Lauren laughed and looked at her watch.

_**'Right, missy. We've gotta go... We're going out on the town and Mum and Bryon will, hopefully, have finished their meals now... So, I will speak to you tomorrow. Give my love to Dad and Oscar...'** _

'Okay, I've got Uni in an hour anyway, so I've got to get ready. I'll talk to you tomorrow! Love you!' said Abi

_**'Love you too, little sis! Byeeeee!'**_ singsonged Lauren, before ending the call, ABi's mood deflating instantly. She smiled sadly and sighed. It was hard without Lauren, and she knew that what Lauren did was for her own good, but sometimes, Abi wanted to be selfish and ask Lauren to come hom, but she knew she couldn't. Lauren finally had her life back on track, and Abi wasn't going to ruin it by being selfish...

* * *

**R&R and you might get another update tonight :P Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou so much for the review on the last chapter :) Means a lot :)**

**Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**A/N: There will be some Greek lanaguage used :) I will translate at the end :) So no need to panic if you can't understand what they're saying :)**

**A/N: There will be flashbacks on how Lauren adjusted to life away from home in the next chapter. **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Two weeks later, Richard went downstairs to get a drink, spotting Lauren sat on the patio step. He smiled and opened the door, before sitting down next to her. She had a dreamy smile on her face, like she had done for the past few days.

'Lauren... You okay?' he asked, placing a hand on his stepsisters shoulder. Lauren opened her eyes and stared at him, blinking and her expression turned to normal. She smiled at him.

'Course I am. Why'd you ask?' she said, chuckling, before taking a sip of her drink. Richard spotted her medication at the side of her and picked up a bottle.

'More pills? Lauren, how much medication must you take?' he asked, sounding slightly worried. She already had three bottles of different pills, surely her Doctor would've thought that enough was enough.

'Just that one now. He's stopped the rest...' she sai, tipping her head back and letting the sinking sun glow over her face. Rcihard looked at the pills, then at Lauren and then back again.

'What are these supposed to do?' he asked her. Lauren sighed.

'What's with the 20 questions? Look, their pills to make me better, thats all' stated Lauren, taking the pills out of Richards hand. He sighed and turned to watch the sunset. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Lauren spoke.

'What's the date today?' she asked randomly. Richard blinked, before answering.

'Erm.. 14th October... Why?' he asked. Lauren frowned slightly.

'Just thought something was supposed to happen today... Like a birthday of something... Oh well, days practically over with now anyways...' said Lauren. Richard frowned. Lauren never forgot anything, especailly not birthdays. She was always the one remind him when his own Dads was.

'Um.. Right okay. I'm going to head back in.. You coming?' he asked. Lauren shook her head

'No, I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer..' she said, smiling. Richard nodded and got to his feet. He opened the door, stepping inside and shut it, staring at Lauren for a minute longer, before turning and heading back into the house...

* * *

Back in Walford, Alice, Carli, Joey and Leslie were all in the Queen Vic, having a birthday lunch for Joey.

'Can't believe you're 26 already! My baby boys growing up!' said Leslie. Joey blushed a deep red, making Carli and Alice laugh.

'Mum! Seriously?' Joey groaned. Leslie chuckled.

'Sorry! Couldn't resist' she apologized. Joey smiled. He opene dhis mouth to sat something when his phone pinged. He grabbed it eagerly, before being disappointed. He sighed and replied to the birthday text from his mate, Rob before setting down on the table. Alice, Carli and Leslie all knew who Joey wanted to text him or even call him, but they seriously doubted that Lauren would contact him, as it had slowly faded within the first three months of her leaving.

'You okay?' asked Alice. Joey looked at her smiled

'Course I am!' he said, planting a fake smile on his face, but he knew they saw through it...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up to find Demi sat on the bottom of her bed. She let out a shriek of surprise, as she didn't expect it.

'Καλημέρα, Lo. Είσαι καλά?' asked Demi, smiling. Lauren smiled and sat up in her bed, tying her hair up in a messy bun.

'Ναι, ευχαριστώ. Θα υπάρχει ένας λόγος για τον οποίο είστε κάθισε στο κρεβάτι μου στις εννέα το πρωί?' Lauren asked. Demi smiled.

'Ήθελα απλά να τώρα, αν ήθελε να πάμε για ψώνια σήμερα. Πιάσε κάποιο γεύμα?' Lauren thought for a minute, trying to remmeber if she had anything on.

'Αυτό ακούγεται μεγάλη. Γνωρίστε σας στο εμπορικό κέντρο σε 1?' Lauren suggested. Demi smiled and clapped her hands

'Τέλεια. Θα σας δούμε στη συνέχεια!' said Demi, before climbing off the bed and danced out of the room. Laurne frowned and then shook her head, smiling, before climbing out of bed herself and getting ready for the day ahead...

* * *

Richard waved Lauren of she headed for the mall with Demi. He made sure she was gone, before turning and heading back into the house. He found Tanya sat at her vanity dresser, straightening her hair. She smiled as he entered.

'You okay?' she asked him, as he sat down on her bed. Richard shook his head and Tanya set her straighteners down, switching them, before turning to face Richard.

'Why what's wrong?' she asked. Richard looked at her, before rubbing his hands together.

'You know I love Lauren, but lately she doesn't seem herself..' he began, trailing off as he wondered where he was actually going to take this conversation.

'Elaborate' said Tanya, frowning.

'She's been getting forgetful. Like yesterday, for example, she asked me date it was... So I told her and she was like 'Oh something was happening today, but I don't know what'.. And Tanya, for as long as I've known Lauren, she hasn't forgotten anything...' said Richard, staring at Tanya, who frowned. She thought for a minute, before she gasped.

'Oh my god! 14th October! It was Joey's birthday yesterday!' exclaimed Tanya. Richard frowned.

'Her ex? That Joey?' he asked

'He's not her... Well.. Nevermind, its complicated!' said Tanya, realising for the first then, that Lauren hadn't actually told Richard or Lewis the truth about who Joey was. Richard fronwed but allowed it pass.

'Right! erm, should we be worried that she's forgetting things?' he asked. Tanya looked at him, thinking carefully before she spoke.

'I've noticed her forgetting things too, but just leave it till next week, then we'll intervene if it gets any worse...' Tanya said. Richard nodded, feeling better about sharing thinkgs with Tanya and feeling slightly better that he had it off his chest. He rose to his feet, and headed for the door when Tanya stopped him.

'Thankyou Richard... For protecting Lauren. She may not shwo it much, but she's grateful for it' said Tanya. Richard smiled, before he left the room, leaving Tanya to her own devices...

* * *

**R&R xX**

Lauren and Demi's conversation (Translated)

Καλημέρα, Lo. Είσαι καλά? - **Morning, Lo. You okay?**

Ναι, ευχαριστώ. Θα υπάρχει ένας λόγος για τον οποίο είστε κάθισε στο κρεβάτι μου στις εννέα το πρωί? - **Yes thankyou. Is there a reason why you're sat on my bed at nine in the morning?**

Ήθελα απλά να τώρα, αν ήθελε να πάμε για ψώνια σήμερα. Πιάσε κάποιο γεύμα? - **Just wondered if you wanted to go shopping? Maybe grab lunch?**

Αυτό ακούγεται μεγάλη. Γνωρίστε σας στο εμπορικό κέντρο σε 1? - **That sounds great! Meet at the mall at one?**

Τέλεια. Θα σας δούμε στη συνέχεια! - **Perfect! See you then**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :)

Hope you've all cast your votes for Jacquelone, David and Eastenders at British Soap Awards. Voting closed today at three, so fingers crossed they've won! :D

Anyway, sorry rambling

Enjoy! Xx

* * *

'Now, Lauren... I want you to close your eyes and imagine it never happened...' Lauren had been hearing these words for the past two weeks and they were slowly driving her mad, but she still focused on the task.

'Tell me whats happpening, Lauren' asked Savage. Lauren nodded and closed her eyes. She hated this bit, but if it helped her then she would do it.

'Hayley...My closest friend... She's reaching for something, something sharp because I can see it glittering... I think she's trying to hurt herself, but I dont want her too!' Lauren said, starting to freak out. She kept her eyes closed.

'Lauren, its okay. Tell her to step away, talk her out of it...' said Dr Savage, putting his hands on Lauren's shoulders. She started to calm down and soon, her face and body relaxed and she opened her eyes, a smile gracing her features.

'What happened?' asked Dr Savage. Lauren smiled at him, a glazed look in her eyes.

'I stopped her.. I stopped her hurting herself' she said. Dr Savage smiled at Lauren, making sure their eyes met.

'You're doing very good, Lauren. So good infact that I think we should reduce the sessions to once a week, rather than twice a week..' said Savage. Lauren looked surprised, but smiled

'Really? You think I'm ready for that?' Lauren asked, smiling. Doctor Savage nodded.

'What's its been Lauren? Nearly nine months, and your so close to the edge.. I can almost feel it' said Savage. Lauren smiled and nodded.

'I can't wait to tell to Mum!' said Lauren happily, glad she was finally getting her life back on track. Doctor Savage chuckled.

'Next week we'll work on this Joey person who you keep mentioning..' said Savage, making Lauren nod. He noticed she tensed up at the mention of his name and knew it was a touchy subject for her.

'Is that it? Can I go for today?' asked Lauren, going to left the chair, but Savage stopped her.

'Actually, Lauren. Would you mind staying a bit longer? I just want to get to know a bit more about Joey, before our next session... So, I can figure out what we need to work on...' said Savage, grabbing his pen and clipboard.

'Well, what do you want to know?' asked Lauren, her voice going small. Doctor Savage smiled gently

'As much as you can tell me...' he said. Lauren nodded and took a sip of her drink, before beginning the explanation.

'Okay... Erm, Joey came into my life in 2012. I didn't even know I had another set of cousins, until his younger sister, Alice arrived on the Square looking for Uncle Derek. Anyway, Joey arrived soon after and he caught my best friends attention. So... He started dating her and I was felt jealous, but at the same time sick... Sick that I was jealous of my friend dating my cousin, who I developed feelings for. The months went by and I found it harder not act on my feeelings until he broke up with Lucy... I got drunk one night and I kissed him, only for him to reject me...'

'How did you feel about that?' Savage interjected gently. Lauren looked at him

'Hurt. Upset. Terrified. I thought I'd ruined my relationship with him, until the following day when he kissed me... I was the one who rejected us then, saying it was wrong. I was having a constant battle with my head and heart, until a few weeks later, my feelings just spilled out...' Lauren trailed off, blinking away tears.

'It's okay. Take your time' said Dr Savage. Lauren wiped a tear away and carried on

'We slept together. We gave into our feelings, before realising that we couldn't be together in Walford, so we tried to leave... But we got involved in a car accident. Long story short, Uncle Derek used the knowledge of our relationship against us and made Joey end it. I found out the truth at Christmas and Uncle Derek got... Murdered...' said Lauren, her voice going quiet. Doctor Savage was quiet for a few minutes, before he remembered something.

'Lauren, when you first came to me... You mentioned something about a text message?' he asked. Lauren's eyes flashed with hurt and pain.

'That text sent me over the edge... Me and Joey had an argument last year over a guy and I left the place we staying at to move back home with my mum and dad... Basically, he told me never to contact him again...' Lauren let the tears fall and Savage passed her a tissue.

'I know this is hard... But can you remember how you felt?' he asked. Lauren nodded.

'Hurt, betrayed, angry. I wished, when I get that text, that I had died in the car crash! I hated him so much and then he tried to pin it on my Mum.. Thinking I'd believe him. I hate him for he did to me! I wish he never even existed sometimes! I wish I'd never even met him... Because if I had, I wouldn't be like this, messed up in the head!' cried Lauren. Dr Savage let her cry it out, allowing her to calm down, before speaking.

'Vent it out, all the anger, Lauren. Just vent it out...' said Savage, jotting some notes down on his notepad, hiding his smirk...

* * *

Lauren returned home, later that afternoon. She sat down on the sofa and curled up, dragging the throwover on the back of the sofa, over her. She scrunched it up and allowed the tears to fall.

_Flashback_

_Lauren and Tanya pulled up at the house, where Tanya now lived. She saw a man and two boys, who looked to be around her age, standing at the top of the steps. Lauren looked at Tanya and swallowed. Tanya saw the nerves in Lauren's eyes and squeezed her daughters hand in comfort. Lauren took a deep breath and climbe dout of the car, smiling at the people at the top of the steps. She pulled her suitcase behind her and slung a bag on her shoulder, walking up the pathway._

_'Hello, Lauren. Bryon Marques. Heard so much about you' he said, introducing himself, holding out a hand for Lauren to shake. Lauren shook it and smiled at him._

_'Nice to meet you too, Bryon' she replied, before turning her attentionto the boys standing next to him. 'And you are?' she asked politely._

_'Richard Marques and this my younger brother, Lewis' replied Richard, holding out a hand. Lauren smiled and shook the boys hands. _

_'Nice to meet you both' she said. Richard mentioned for her bag._

_'Let me take that for you..' he said, leaving the bag off Lauren's shoulder. Lewis rolled his eyes at his brother's antics._

_'I'll show to you room if you like...' Richard asked. Lauren smiled and nodded, following him inside, her Mum, Bryon and Lewis following. She was lead up the stairs and and into a room. She gasped when she saw it. It was bigger than what she had had at home with Abi._

_'Oh... Wow!' said Lauren, making Tanya giggle and put her hands on her daughters shoulders and smiled._

_'You can dercorate it however you want. Just let us know, when you've settled in..' said Tanya. Lauren looked at her mum and nodded._

_'I'll be down in a bit. I'll just unpack and that, I'll be soon' said Lauren. Tanya knew that was her cue to leave, she smiled and montioned for the others to leave the room with her, leaving Lauren to unpack. Lauren heard the door shut and fell to her knees, sobbing. She cried for everything that she had gone through, the end of her relationship with Joey, leaving Max and Abi behind. She cried until she had cried herself out. Once she got herself under control, she took a deep breath and got to her feet, unpacking all of her clothes and toiletries. Once she had unpacked eberything, she stood back and admired her handy work. Sh smiled and nodded._

_'Hey Abs, What do...' she trailed off as she remembered where she was and sighed, looking down to the ground..._

_End of flashback_

Lauren wiped her eyes and closed them, before doing another excercise that Dr Savage had been drilling into her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and her emotions, telling herself to calm down and relax. She did and opened her eyes, smiling to herself. She got up off the sofa and went to make herself a drink, whistling to herself. She noticed then, that Tanya seemed a little distant from her lately and that she missed having nights in with her mum. She grabb dher phone and dialled Tanya's number. She waited a few minutes, before it went to voicemail.

'Hi mum. It's me. Just wanted if you wanted a little pamper night tonight? Just us two? Call me back' said Lauren, before ending the call and going back to making her drink...

* * *

Tanya arrived home, four hours later. She lost track of time and only just gotten Lauren's voicemailon her mobile. She set her key in the lock and unlocked the door.

'Lauren, darling I'm back! Got some stuff from the salon I thought we could use?' shouted Tnaya, as she entered the house. She enter the living room to find it empty. She fornwed.

'LAUREN?' she shouted up the stairs. She headed for the kitchen to see if she had gone outside, but couldn't see her anywhere. She placed her hands on the counter, feeling a peice of paper beneath her hands. She forwned and lifted it up to read, a loud cry ripping from Tanya's mouth.

'LAUREN?' she screamed, rushing up the stairs...

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the drama unfolding in Greece, Abi, Max and Oscar all settled down infront of the TV with fish and chips, for a late dinner.

'Where's Kirsty tonight, Dad?' asked Abi

'Working. So, we can what we want!' said Max. Abi smiled before tucking into her fish and chips. A few minutes later, frantic banging came to the front door.

'Oh for god sake, can't we just have one night with no dramas!' groaned Abi, as Max set his food onto the coffee table and heading to the front door, the banging never stopping.

'Alright! Alright! I'm coming!' he shouted, before wrenching the door open, his mouth falling open in shock and surprise.

'Daddy!' cried Lauren, before she fell into Max's arms, sobbing. Max pulled her inside and wrapped his arms round his eldest daughter and held her as she cried...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your lovley reviews :D Means the world to me **

**How outrageous was the Soap Awards last night! How could David or Jacqueline NOT win Sexiest Mlae or Female? I mean, Danny Mac is fit, But he's not Dvaid Witts... And it's boring that Michelle keeps winning! And Eastenders only won one award! OUTRAGE!**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Lauren body shook with voilent sobs, as she cried onto Maxs shoulder. She felt Max rub her back comfortingly and it made her calm down a little bit.

'Lauren, tell me whats wrong please? You're scaring me a bit!' he said, the worry laced in his voice

'I didn't mean to... I didn't... I can't tell you right now! I need time to process it myself' Lauren said. Although it was muffled into his shoulder, Max still caught every word. Instinctively, his hands went down to her wrists. Lauren sniffled and pulled back, as Max lifted up the sleeves of her jacket. He smiled and looked Lauren.

'I'm proud of you' he said, holding up her wrists. Her wrists, which were now healed, only had scars represening the journey and battles what Lauren had faced over the last few years. With Lauren now having a tan, after living in a hot country for a year, the scars stood out slightly against the tanned skin.

'Thanks Daddy' Lauren whispered, before gently pulling her wrists free of Max grasp and headed into the living room, where Abi let out a shriek of happiness at her sisters arrival.

'LAUREN!' she shrieked happily, putting her plate down on the table and hugging her sister. Lauren gigled and hugged her sister tightly. Lauren pulled away after a few seconds nad smiled at Abi.

'What are you doing here?' asked Abi

'Though I'd come home for a bit. Is that a crime?' asked Lauren. Abi cocked an eyebrow and lightly scoffed.

'I'll believe that when your eye make up is smeared down your cheeks. What happened? Is everything okay in Greece?' Abi rambled. Lauren rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her sisters shoudlers.

'Abi! Everything fine, okay? Now, before you start with the twenty questions... I'm goign for a shower and gettnig changed, is that okay?' stated Lauren. Abi narrowed her eyes and nodded, watching as Lauren smiled at her and headed upstairs with the bag she had packed...

* * *

Lauren shut the bedroom door behind her and leant against. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wondering how her life could've done a 360 degree turn in the space of four hours. She sighed again and heaved her bag onto her bed, before unpacking. After pulling all her toiletries away, she grabbed a towel and her Papaiya and Mango shampoo and conditner, before heading for the bathroom. Once in there, she switched on the shower and stripped herself of her clothing, throwing them into the hamper, before stepping into the shower. She let the hot water pound down her body, washing away the memories of that evening. She soon returned to her normal calm self, singing while she washed her hair and herself. She stepped out of the shower soon afterwards, feeling more relaxed and calm. She smiled to herself in the mirror, as she tightened the towel round her body. Grabbing her toiltries, she walked from the bathroom back to her bedroom, heading for the vanity dresser...

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Max and Abi were discussing Lauren's return. They were speaking in hushed tones, incase Lauren came downstairs and heard them tlaking about her.

'But why would she turn here, if won't say what wrong? whispered Abi. Max shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know..'

'But don't you want to know?' pressed ABi. Max sighed and looked at his youngest daughter.

'Look, Abi. She's returned for a reason, yes. But until she's ready to tell us... We don't go pushing her to tell us, or force her to tell us, okay?' asked Max

'But-' began Abi, trying to make a point

'Okay?' he said firmly. Abi scowled, but nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Abi got to her feet.

'Want a drink?' she asked Max, who shook his head. Abi sighed and headed for the kitchen, shutting the door behind her...

* * *

Half an hour later, Lauren was sat on her bed, her hair dried and dressed in some of her pyjamas. Her chin was resting on her knees and her eyes were fixed on the moon, shining outside. Suddenly, her phone blasted to life, making her gasp and jump. She picked up nad saw the caller ID.

**Richard.**

She hit the reject button and placed it down on her bedside table. She felt herself get angry for reason and hot tears blurred her vision and she squuezed her eyes shut. She clenched her fist tight, her fingernails leaving imprints in the palm of her hands. She managed to get her under control and controlled her breathing.

'Breath, Lauren. Just breath and pretend it hasn't happened. Just pretend it never happened. It'll be better that way! Change what happened...' Lauren chanted to herself. Soon, her body untensed and she opened her eyes and smiled. She looked at her medication on the side of her table and sighed. She picked them up and unscrewed the bottle. She pour two into her hand and headed downstairs for a glass of water. She swallowed the pills and finishe dof the water, before Max entered the kitchen.

'Abi's gone to Jay's and Oscar's in bed. If you want to tell me now... It'll stay between us. I promise, Lauren' aid Max. Lauren frowned.

'Tell you what?' she asked

'Why you came back? You came in tears, babe' said Max. Lauren frowned even more

'No I didn't. I came happy because I was back here...' said Lauren, laughing slightly, before tapping her Dad's head.

'You're not loosing it are you, Dad?' she joked, as she walked from the kitchen, leaving a confused Max to wonder what kind of mind game Lauren was playing...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren decided to go surprise Whitney and Carol. She showered, got dressed in her favourite pair of black jeans and black and white striped top and headed downstairs, while pulling her wedges on her feet.

'Morning, Abs. You okay?' she asked her sister. Abi nodded and smiled

'Yeah. You?' she asked

'Yep! I'm off out. Tell Dad I'll be round at Carol's. Laters!' Laurne called as she headed from the house. She pulled the door shut and breathed in the air of Albert Square. She sighed and headed down the steps, aiming to go for Carol's house. She walked across the Square, when a piercing squeal reache dher ears. She just had time to prepare herself when someone threw themselves onto her.

Lauren! You're back! Oh My God, this is fabulous! I love your hair! It's so much more lighter than the last time I saw you!' Lauren chuckled and looked round.

'Erm... Alice, think you destroyed my eardrum with your squeal! How loud do you shriek?' Laurne laughed, rubbing her ear. Alice giggled.

'Sorry. Listen, I've got to go work, but we'll have a catch up later, yeah?' Alice rushed off, without waiting for an answer from Lauren. Lauren chuckled and continued her journey to Whitney's house...

* * *

Alice dug out her mobile and dialled Joey's number. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. She waited a few minutes, before he picked up.

'Alice? What the hell! It's not even 11:00 yet! This better be good!' groaned Joey. Alice rolled her eyes at her brothers whine and laughed.

'Oh trust me! It's good! You won't believe what just happened!' Alice squealed. Joey groaned and got out of the bed, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He headed downstairs as he listening to Alice ramble on about her morning routine. He sighe,d getting annoyed with her.

'ALICE! Tell me what the good news is or I'm hanging up!' Joey snapped, pouring himself a coffee.

'Better prepare yourself for this one... Lauren's back!' Alice said. The line was quiet on the end. She took the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen. Joey hadn't hung up, but it was silent.

'Joey? Are you there?' she asked, frowning. Silence.

'JOEY!' Alice shouted. The line crackled, before Joey spoke, his voice shaky.

'Lauren's back? As in _**my**_ Lauren?' asked Joey, putting empathsis on 'my'. Alice chuckled and nodded, before remembering JOey couldn't see her.

'Yep. So, I'm guessing I'll be seeing you later?' she asked. Joey laughed.

'You know too well. See you later, Alice!' said Joey, ending the call. He placed his cup down on the counter and smiled, feeling more alive than he had done in year...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! Thanks guys :D For all your review son the last chapter :D Means a lot :D**

**Whose ready for the next chapter?**

**Enjoy :) Xx**

* * *

Later that same day, Abi and Max were in Lauren's and Abi's room, searching through Lauren stuff. After Max had told Abi about what Lauren had said to him, Abi was slightly scared. So, now they were searching through her stuff, looking for anything to help them. ABi sighed in defeat and and slumped down on her bed.

'Nothing! Where did she put her stuff?' she exclaimed. She had seen Lauren take her bag upstairs when she went for her shower last night, but since then, she hadn't seen it. She thought Lauren had unpacked everything, but evidently not, as Abi couldn't find anything. Max yanked the waredrobe open and saw all of Lauren's clothes hung up. He moved stuff around and then sighed.

'Abi, are you should she didn't have a toiltries bag or something?'

'I'm sure. It'd be in the bathroom but it isn't. Trust me, I've looked' said Abi. Max sighed and headed downstairs, grabbing the phone and dialling Tanya's number. He waited a few minutes, before she picked up.

_'Hello?'_

'Tan? It's me. Listen-'

_'Max! Is Lauren with you? Please tell me she is! I'm going out of my mind with worry here!'_ Tanya cried. Max sighed.

'She's here, Tan! She turned up last night, crying her eyes out! Whta the hell has happened ove there?' Max asked, heading for the stairs.

_'Nothing that concerns you! Send her back now! Her counsellor isn't going to be happy with her!'_ Tanya said, herr voice shaky from relief that Lauren was okay.

'When it concerns our daughter, Tan! It concerns me! Now, tell me!' Max ordered

_'Max, please... Just send her back to me. Rich and Lewis are worried about her!'_

'Look, Tan! I'm not sending her back, okay? If you don't tell me what's wrong... I'll just keep her here. And you tell that counsellor she doesn't need him. I'll transfer her!'

_'You can't!'_ Tanya exclaimed

'Yes, I can! Look, Tan... Something wrong with her. I don't what is causing it, but she seems to be forgetting stuff. Like last night. She came in hysterical and everything. She went for a shower and then came downstairs, all calm and happy, not remembering a thing!' shouted Max

_'She's forgetting stuff again?_' Tanya asked, after a minutes silence on the line. Max frowned

'What do you mean again?' he asked, Abi tapping him on the shoulder, holding up a pill bottle with a smile on her face. Max took it and looked at the label, then back at Abi and nodded.

'Actually, I'll call you back. Something's come up. Bye' said Max, hanging up, before Tanya could get a word in. He placed the phone down on the table and held up the bottle.

'Where did you find this?' Max asked

'She's got a box hidden under a floor board under her bed...' said Abi. Max nodded and montioned to Abi to follow him, grabbing her laptop on the wya downstairs...

* * *

After surprising Whitney and Carol, both of whom where delighted at her return, Lauren left the house with a smile on her face. She headed down the market and stopped short at her Mum's old salon. She smiled up at it. She wondered slightly if Poppy was still a beautician there, or whether she had moved on. She was so caught up in her old memories, that she failed to hear Fatboy and Tyler shouting her name.

'LAUREN!' shouted Fatboy, rushing over to her and scooping her up in his arms. Lauren smiled at her old friend as he put her down.

'Babygirl, you look beautiful. Loving the hair!' he said. Lauren laughed and then noticed Tyler stood next to him.

'Alright, Lauren? You're looking well' he said. Lauren smiled nervously, before tapping Fatboy on the shoulder. He smiled and looked at her.

'What's up?' he asked

'Whose he?' she aske,d pointing at TYler, who frowned. Fatboy burst out laughing.

'Come on, babygirl! It's Tyler... Our best mate... Your ex... Whitney's fiance' listed Fatboy. However, he didn't get a reaction out of Lauren, who frowned.

'Should I know him?' she asked. Tyler raised an eyebrow in shock.

'Lauren, You know me! I'm Whit's fiance! I worked behind the Queen Vic bar at one point... Alfie's my cousin' Tyler trid to rouse some memories in Laurne's head, but her face expression remained blank.

'Right, I've got to go... Things to do.. People to see. Nice meetin you, Tyler' said Lauren, before turning on her heel and rushing away from them, leaving a stunned Tyler and a confused Fatboy to their thoughts...

* * *

Abi and Max jumped when there was banging at the front door. Abi went to answer it and it revealed Tyler an Fatboy.

'If you've heard about Lauren being back, it's true but she's not here' said Abi. Fatboy shook his head.

'It's not that. We've just seen her... She doesn't remember him' Fatboy said, poitning to Tyler. Abi's eyebrows raised in surprise and she stood back to let them in. They entered the living room and saw Max sat on the sofa, the laptop on his lap.

'Dad, we have a problem' said Abi, entering the living room

'What kind?' asked Max, transfixed on the laptop

'She doesn't remember Tyler, but she remembers Fatboy' Abi said. Maxx froze and looked at the two boys and sighed.

'Abi, go and find her. Drag her back here if you have to...' said Max. Abi nodded and rushed from the house, leaving Tyler, Fatboy and Max to their thoughts and devices...

* * *

'Yay! You made it!' said Alice, clapping her hands excitedly. Lauren chuckled and hugged her, before sitting down. 'Alfie! Can I have a coke, please?' she ordered. Alfie looked shocked to see Lauren, but soon came back to reality and nodded, smiling.

'Good to see you, Lauren!' he said, as he searched for a glass

'You too' Lauren said, smiling, before turning back to Alice.

'So, what do you want to lunch? My treat' said Alice. Laurne looked surprised

'Are you sure? I'll put some money towards it, don't be silly!' said Lauren, reaching for her purse, but Alice stopped her.

'Nuh uh. It's my treat. Now, what do you want?' said Alice. Lauren rolled her eyes, scanning them over the menu.

'Chargrilled chicken and salad, please' she said, as she saw Alfie head over to their table with her drink.

'You ordering anything to eat?' he asked. Alice nodded and read out their orders. Alfie smiled while writing them down, before disappearing into the back.

'So, howse Greece treating you?' asked Alice. Lauren nodded and took a sip of her drink.

'Going good. Only back for two weeks. Then I'm going back there...' said Lauren, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Alice's heart sunk a little.

'What? Your going back?' she asked, her mood deflating._** Joey's not going to like this **_she thought.

'Yeah. Only came over to see how Abi and Oscar were getting on' said Lauren. She noticed Alice's face expression and frowned.

'Whats wrong?' she asked. Alice quickly planted a smile on her face

'Nothing . Nothing. So, tell me... What are the Greek boys like?' she asked. Lauren giggled

'Oh... they're nice!' Lauren said, giggling. Alice smiled widely. She saw the door furthest away from them swing open and her smile froze on her face.

'Surprise for you...' ALice said. Laurne frowned, but smiled.

'What? You didn't have to get me anything. What is it?' Lauren asked. Alice nodded over Lauren's shoulder and Lauren turned in her seat, her eyes sweeping round the pub, but seeing nothing.

'I don't see anything' Lauren said, turning back to Alice, who frowned.

'Lauren! There!' said Alice, pointing over Lauren's shoulder. Lauren turned again and saw a guy, who immediately grabbed her attention. The most gorgoues smile she had ever seen graced his features and he made his way over to her.

'Oh my God, he's fit!' Lauren said. Alice smiled and chuckled, watching as Joey headed to their table. He stopped infront of Lauren, waiting for her to pounce.

'Come on! I didn't arrange this, so you could sit there staring at him! Hug him or kiss him!' Alice said, practially bouncing in her seat with anticipation. Lauren tore her eyes away from Alice, her eyes wideneding at Alice's words

'Alice! I'm not going to kiss a guy I've only just met! I want to get to know him first...' said Lauren. Alice froze and watched as Lauren turned her attention back to Joey, who had frozen when Lauren spoke them words. He watched as she stood up and held out a hand.

'I'm sorry about that... I'm Lauren' she introduced herself. Joey scoffed and chuckled.

'Very funny, Drama Queen. Now, give me a hug' said Joey, opening his arms. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me? What did you just call me?' asked Lauren, folding her arms. The Queen Vic doors swung open and Abi rushed in, scanning the room for Lauren. She stopped her and rushed over to her, before anything else happened.

'Drama Queen. It's my nickname for you, babe... You're _**my**_ Drama Queen..' said Joey, trying to hug her, but Laurne pushed him away.

'Babe? I've never even met you before and you're calling me 'Babe'?' Lauren exclaimed. She saw hurt and confusion flash through Joey's eyes and the fire in her faded a little bit, as she realised she had hit a nerve.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt... But, its true... I've never met you before...' she said. Abi clamped a hand to her mouth, before grabbing Lauren's wrist and yanking her from the pub, leaving Joey and Alice shocked and stunned...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter :D Ready for another?**

**Enjoy Xx**

* * *

Abi dragged Lauren into the house, slamming the door behind them both. She dragged Lauren by the wrist up the steps and into their room, shutting the door, before spinning round to face Lauren.

'Lauren, please tell me you just didn't do that?' Abi asked. Lauren frowned

'Do what?' she asked confused

'Break Joey's heart. Lauren, I know you weren't exactly on best of terms when you left but still... It's a been a year!'

'Abi, what are you on about? I never seen that guy before. And I'd remember someone who is that hot!' exclaimed Lauren. Abi rolled her eyes and sighed, before an idea popped into your head.

'I know! Give me your phone. But unlock first!' said Abi, Lauren looked at her sister, but did as Abi asked handed her the Iphone 4s. Abi clicked on Lauren's pictures and smiled. However, it soon vanished when she couldn't find pictures of Joey.

'Lauren, you had photos! Where are they?' Abi whined. Lauren sighed and snatched the phone back and tucked it in her pocket.

'For the last time, Abi! I've never met the guy before! So, start trying to make me go mad, Abi!' shouted Lauren, before storming into the bathroom to have a shower...

* * *

Abi groaned and fell onto her bed with her hands covering her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. She sighed and sat up, thinking of what to do next. She rushed down the steps and grabbed the phone off the stand, before darting upstairs again, dialling Tanya's number.

'Come on! Pick up the phone!' Abi muttered. She soon got her wish, but it wasn't who she wanted.

_**'Hello?'**_ asked Lewis, on the other end of the line.

'Hey, Lewis. It's Abi. Is Rich there?' she asked politely. She heard shuffling on the other end and soon Richard came on the line

_'What's up, Abs? Won't be Lauren come back?_' he asked, as he headed to his room.

'It's not that. She's forgot someone. Someone who was a BIG part of her life... And I'm scared' she admitted. Rich sighed and rubbed a hand over his face

_'Abi... Try and jog her memory or something, alright. Just keep the medication away from her and don't let her talk to Dr Savage... I'm doing some research on him tonight and I'll let you know what I find out. Just keep Lauren over there and safe for me, okay?'_ asked Richard. Abi was touched.

'You really love my sister, don't you?' she asked

_'Yeah I do, because she's like the sister I never had growing up. I guess I care too much sometimes..'_ he whsipered, but Abi still caught it.

'What?' she asked. Richard sighed.

_'When Mum died, it nearly tore me, Lewis and Dad apart. I blamed Dad for what happened to my Mum. She was the same as Lauren, got through difficult crap in her teens... Counsellors and trips to hospital didn't exactly help her either and in the end she gave up... Dad let her take her own life... And I'm not having Lauren do the same... You keep her safe, Abi! You hear me?'_ he stated.

'Ye-Yeah, I hear you' she said, understanding why Richard was so protective of Lauren.

_'Good. I'd better go. Keep your mobile on... Talk to you later'_ he said

'Yeah course... Bye' she said, before hanging up. She threw her phone onto her bed and everything clicked as to why Lauren and Richard were so close. Even when Abi had attended Tanya's wedding in Greece, Lauren was practically glued to Richard's side, only letting her go when Demi was around. She sat staring out the window for a few minutes, before an ide ahit her. She dialled a number on her phone and waited for the person to pick up.

'Alice? Yeah, listen... You got any photos of Lauren with Joey?...'

* * *

Lauren spent half an hour in the shower, before wrapping a towel round her and stepping out. She dried herself off and got changed into her pyjama shorts and tank top, before heading to her bedroom. She swung the door open and saw Alice and Abi's bed, looking at some photos.

'What you looking at?' asked Lauren, poking her head over her little sisters shoulder. Her eyes widened and she froze, when she saw the pictures.

**Her and Joey. Some them, they were kissing. Others they were just smiling for the camera.**

'What the hell? That's the guy in the pub!' Lauren shouted, grabbing some of the photos and looking at them. She was so confused. **What the hell was happening!**

'Abi! What the hell are these?' asked Lauren, sounding close to tears

'It's a part of your past, Lauren' answered Abi, simply. Lauren shook her head and gripped her forehead with her other hand. She let out a sob, before getting herself under control. She grabbed her jacket and trainers, sliding them on her feet.

'Where's this guy?' she asked

'At Number 23' answered Alice. Lauren nodded and stormed from the house, heading across the Square to Number 23. She bangd on the door and waited for Joey to answer. He swung the door open and looked surprised at who was there.

'Lauren' he said. Lauren noticed he looked as though he had been crying. His eyes swept over her body and traveeled up her tanned, toned legs and smiled at her shorts, which were black and had white hearts on.

'OI!' shouted Lauren, clicking her fingers at him. Joey blinked and shook his head.

'Sorry... Come in, you must be freezing' he said, moving to allow her into the warmth. Lauren smiled and entered the house. Joey montioned for her to go into the living room and they sat on the sofa together.

'So, what brings you here?' he asked gently. Lauren held out the photos and Joey took them inspecting them.

'Photos of us... You don't remember these been taken do you?' he asked, looking at her. Lauren shook her head sadly.

'I want to, because it looks like you were of my past... And I can see how much it's hurting you' said Lauren, stroking the back of Joey's hand. He looked at her hand, then at her. An idea hit him.

'Do want to go for a wlk? You can borrow a pair of my sweatpants if you want' said Joey. Lauren thought for a mniute.

'Wont they be too big for me?' she asked. Joey chuckled and shook his head

'No, babe. I'll be back in a minute' he said, disappearing up the stairs, appearing a minute later, with the sweatpants in his hand. Lauren smiled and slipped them on over her shorts and giggled.

'I look ridiculous1' she said, looking down at herself. Joey disagreed.

'You look beuatiful' he said. Laurne looked up at him and smiled, before they left the house...

* * *

Half an hour later, they were walking down a deserted street, both holding a drink in there hand, Lauren telling Joey about her life in Greece.

'... And I'm also a barmaid, as well as a model, which is fun!' said Lauren. Joey stopped in his tracks.

'You're a what?' he asked, his mouth dry.

'a model' Lauren repeated

'Underwear?' asked Joey, his mouth speaking before his brain caught up with him and mentally swore at himself. Luckily for him, Lauren giggled.

'No.. Just clothes and make up' she said. Joey nodded and they carried on walking, Joey's mind on the fact that Lauren was now a model. He had search for her modelling shoots when he got home. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice Lauren had stopped walking, until she shouted his name.

'JOEY!' she shouted. She was gripping the lamp post tightly, holding herself up. Joey's eyes widened.

'Lauren! What's wrong?' he asked, rushing to her side. Lauren fell into his arms and gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'I've been here before! I've been here before... I can sense it' she said. She got her legs under control and steppded out of Joey's embrace, Joey watching her as she walked down the street a little more.

'You were there as well... We were in a car!' said Laurne, spinning round and pointing to him. She gripped her head as memories crashed through her head, making her fall to her knees. Joey bolted to her and fell to his knees infront of her.

'Lauren! Look at me! What are you saying?' asked Joey, his eyes wide. Lauren choked on a tear and gripped his arms, staring at him.

'I've been here before... and you were with me!' Lauren cried. She squeezed her eyes shut, as more memories crashed through her head, the pain almost making her passed out. She gasped as the pain stopped and Joey grabbed her face, locking there eyes together.

'Lauren?' he asked timidly, freaked out by what had just happened. Lauren breathed heavily, before it started to slow down as reconizgation flickered in her eyes.

'Joey?' she whispered, the tips of her fingers trailing over his face. Joey's eyes widened for a minute.

'Yeah' he whispered, not wanting to get his hopes up

'**My** Joey' said Lauren, smiling, as the last of her tears slipped down her cheeks. Joey let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and gathered her up tightly in his arms, crushing her to him

'Lauren! **My** Lauren!' he breathed, his body sighing with relief, as he sent out a silent thanks to the stars...

* * *

**More Drama to come... R&R :D Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, Means a lot :)**

**Ready for another one? Rating is upped a little bit.. Not to M :)**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Alice and Abi were still sat on Abi's bed, looking through the photo albums. Abi let out a giggle at one she found of Lauren one year when they were on holiday.

'Here, Alice... Look at this' said Abi, showing Alice the photo. Alice let out a laugh as she looked at the photo. Lauren was laid on a sunlounger, fast asleep, while Abi pulled a funny face.

'That the year before... Well, you know..' Abi trailed off and cleared her throat lightly, before searching through the rest of the photos. Alice felt sympathy for her cousin. She knew it had been hard for Abi.

_**'Flashback'**_

_**It was the day after Lauren had been admitted and Abi hadn't slept at all. She could hear Max and Tanya arguing slightly downstairs. She put her hands over her ears and sniffed. She started to breath heavily and felt hot tears slip down her cheeks. She clutched her chest as the sobs became body rattling and a loud wailing noise filled the room. The bedroom door crashed opened and Max stood in the dorway, watching his youngest daughter, before rushing to hug her. It was then that Abi realised the noise was coming from her.**_

_**'Lauren! Lauren!' she cried. Max stroked Abi's hair, trying to calm her down as Tanya stood in the doorway, silent tears slipping slowly from her eyes...**_

_**End of flashback**_

'Here, remember this one?' asked Alice, breaking Abi from her thoughts. Abi smiled at the photo of Lauren and Joey, not long after she started getting night release from treatment. They were both sat the sofa, Lauren wrapped up Joeys arms and Abi had bugged them for a photo and Lauren (after chucking a pillow at her sisters head) agreed, so she'd leave them alone. Both of them had big smiles on their faces, as they hugged.

'Yeah..' replied Abi, smiling lightly. Alice sighed and wrapped an arm round Abi, allowing her cousin's head to fall on her shoulders as she cried...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Greece, Richard was sat at his laptop, on the internet. He had been searching for information Dr Savage and so far, the result's proved fruitless. He sighed, just about to give up and go to bed, before something caught his eye.

'Dr Troy Savage...' he read, before clicking on the link. He waited for the page to load before leaning forward and reading the page. It was a contact number for a woman who had a daughter who had worked with Dr Troy Savage before. He thought for a minute, before rushing downstairs and grabbing the phone. He darted back up to his room and to his desk, dialling the number. He waited a few minutes, before someone answered.

_'Hello?'_

'Hi, erm this Richard Marques. Um... I was just wondering if I could have a bit of your time to ask a few questions about a Dr Troy Savage?' Richard asked. The line was silent for a few minutes and Richard thought the other person had hung up, until the line crackled.

_'Why do want to nkow about him for?'_ asked the other person, her voice sounding shaky

'Because I think he's doing something to my little stepsister and I need to know what. She seems forgetful lately. Very forgetful and its all to with this Dr Savage bloke...' said Richard

_'This new method... Does she close her eyes and whisper some words?'_ asked the woman.

'Yeah... Erm.. Imagine it never happened.. Sorry I didn't catch your name...' said Richard.

_'Anthea... And I know what's going on... I've seen this happen with my daughter..'_ she trailed off, leaving the setence unfinished.

'Yeah? What happened?' prompted Richard gently

_'Listen, all that matters is that you get your stepsister out of his care... Otherwise people close to her or prove to be distractions to him.. will end up dead!'_ said Anthea, stunning Richard into silence...

* * *

Tanya walked downstairs, half an hour later for a drink, when she saw Richard sat on the sofa, his head in hands.

'You okay, darling?' Tanya asked. Richard didn't answer. Tanya got her drink of water and sat down next to him, putting her arm round him.

'You can me anything, Rich. You know that?' Tanya asked. Richard nodded, but still stayed silent. Tanya sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him, before she headed upstairs, pausing on the steps to look back at him, before heading back to her bedroom. Richard waited till he heard the bedroom door close, before getting to his feet and placing a note on the coffee table. He picked up his bag andleft the house, locking it behind him...

* * *

Abi smiled as Alice handed her a hot chocolate and sat down besides her. After spending twenty minutes crying on Alice's shoulder, the two girls decided to watch a few movies and pig out on junk.

'Thank god we're into the same genre of films. With Lauren, it always has to be horror...' said Abi. Alice made an agreement sound as she took a sip of her hot chcolate

'Joey's the same and it seriously bugs me!' Alice exclaimed, making Abi laugh, before she remembered where Lauren was.

'I hope Joey and Lauren are okay... She'd better not be breaking his heart even more..' stated Abi. Alice looked her younger cousin, before grabbing her phone, dialling her brothers number.

'Voicemail' she said, as the call went straight to voicemail. She shrugged her shoulders at Abi, who looked slightly worried.

'Should we go over there?' she asked Alice...

* * *

Lauren slammed Joey against his bedroom door as they finally made it up the stairs, with their lips crushed together in a heated kiss. Joey felt Lauren's fingers pull down the zip of his jacket and practially ripped it from his shoulders.

'Babe... Are you... Sure.. about this?' asked Joey between kisses. Lauren pulled away slightly, an eyebrow raised.

'If I didn't want it, trust me... I wouldn't be here right now' she said, before crushing their lips together again. Joey groaned and tangled his hands in her hair, before sliding one down her back to her waist and pulling her closer. The door suddenly gave away, as Lauren swung the door open and Joey only just managed to keep his balance.

'Warning, next time!' he said, chuckling a bit. He felt Lauren smirk into the kiss as she walked him backwards towards his bed. He felt his shirt been ripped open and then a crash reached his ears. He opened one eye and saw his lamp on the floor, as his shirt had hit the lamp as Lauren threw it over her shoulder. He gained control of the kiss and pushed Lauren roughly against the bedside table. She gasped as his mouth found that spot on her neck what drove her crazy.

'We're okay... We're okay..' Lauren whispered to herself, as her finger raked roughly through Joeys hair. Joey suddenly found himself on his bed, staring up at Lauren as she straddled him, her hands on his chest. He thought she looked beautiful and reached out a hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

'You're beautiful, babe' he murmured, before pulling Lauren's head down to connect their lips again. He flipped them over, getting rid of Lauren's jacket as he did so. He gazed down at her, the love shining through his eyes, as he gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

'You sure you want this?' he asked, wanting to be certain and not wanting to push Lauren into something. Lauren smiled at his concern and rolled her hips forwards, emitting a groan from Joey.

'That answer your question?' Lauren asked. She was met with a searing kiss to her lips as she felt Joey's hands grip the hem of her t-shirt...

**She was back and Joey wasn't about to let her go that easily again...**

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter :)**

**All I will say is... Everything will be revealed over the next few chapters :0**

**Enjoy Xx**

* * *

The next morning, Alice arrived home from staying at the Brannings and unlocked the front door, creeping in, not wanting to disturb Joey. She quietly closed the door and opened the living room door, finding it empty. She frowned and then looked to the stairs. She felt her hopes raise slightly, but she didn't let them soar. She crept up the stairs, managing to miss the ones what wre creaky and headed for Joey's room. She listened for a minute, before opening his door just a crack. She smiled and did a little happy dance on the spot, at the sight what she saw. Lauren was curled into Joey's body, with his arms wrapped round her tightly, protecting her from the world. She closed the door quietly and let out a little giggle, before composing herself and heading for the bathroom...

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly flickered open. It took him a second to remember the previous nights events, before he looked besides him and felt a smile arise on his face. Lauren had her back to him, still dead to the world. He slid up behind her and lightly stroked a piece of hair away from her face, making her nose twitch. He smiled down at her, feeling like all his Christmas's had come at once. He watched as Lauren turned over to face him, her eyes flickering open as she did so.

'Morning babe' Joey said, smiling at her. Lauren looked at him blankly for a few seconds, before smiling.

'Morning' she said

'You okay?' Joey asked. Lauren smiled and nodded

'Yeah. You?' she asked

'Of course I am' he replied. He watched as Lauren sat up, still clutching the sheet to her chest to gain some modesty, and reached down to snag his top from the floor, throwing it over her head and watching as it came to rest halfway down her thighs.

'Looking sexy, baby' Joey said. Lauren giggled, before grabbing her underwear and sliding it up her legs, before grabbing Joey's sweatpants and sliding them on, giggling at the look on Joey's face.

'You trying to kill me?' he questioned, reaching for her waist. Lauren laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She leant down and pecked his lips.

'Got to go. Abi will probably be freaking out, and I have a few things to sort out myself' said Lauren. Joey groaned and kissed her neck roughly. Lauren gasped quietly, managing to keep her self control on a leash.

'Joey... I swear to God if you give me lovebite... I'll kill you' she joked. She felt Joey smirk and she knew he'd fullfilled the promise of a lovebite...

* * *

Lauren slammed her bedroom door shut, running a hand through her messed up hair. She sighed and leant back against the door. She let out a long breath and smiled to herself. She moved to sit on her bed and reached for her medication, when she realised it wasn't where she left it. She frowned before searching high and low for it. After ten mninutes looking for it, she came to conclusion someone had gotten their hands on it. She rushed downstairs and saw it on the kitchen counter. She breathed a sigh of relief and took two of the tablets, swallowing them down with a glass of water. She heard her mobile ringing upstairs and rushed to answer it.

'Hello?' she answered...

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Abi, Max and Oscar were walking back from having a day in London. They headed through the market, Max and Oscar talking to each other about the days events, when Abi stopped and swung an arm out to stop her dad from walking any further.

'What?' he questioned

'Is that smoke coming from our house?' Abi questioned. Max squinted and saw smoke coming from the Branning's back garden, the smoke dark and horrible.

'From round the back' said Max, before running off, aiming to find out what was causing the fire. Abi grabbed Oscar and rushed to find Joey, who was sorting out the beer and drinks for that nights shift at R&R.

'JOEY! You've got to come now! It's Lauren!' Abi panted, before swing Oscar up in her arms and rushing back outside, Joey hot on her heels. They arrived at the Branning house in about a minute, rushing through the house and seeing Lauren standing over a pile of burnt things.

'LAUREN! What the hell?' Abi screamed. Lauren looked at her.

'That is my past, Abi... All the clothes I used to wear, all my old stuff what I don't need anymore...' Lauren answered, her tone emotionless. Abi gaped at her sister, unable to believe what she had done.

'So, you decide to burn your clothes! Lauren, what is going on inside you head?' Abi questioned. Lauren didn't answered for a few minutes.

'I had to do it, Abi. It was the right thing' she said, before turning round and walking through the house to the front door, leaving Max, Joey, Abi and Oscar staring at the pile of burnt clothes and accessories what used to be Lauren's...

* * *

They found Lauren in Queen Vic, slowly drinking a Vodka and Coke at the bar. Joey and Max sighed, before joining her at the bar.

'Two pints please, Kirsty' Max asked. Lauren's head snapped to the woman who had served her.

'Your Kirsty?' Lauren stated, her tone skepical. Kirsty nodded

'And you must be Lauren! Heard so much about you' Kirsty replied. Lauren snorted

'I bet you have...' Lauren muttered, before turning her attention to her Dad

'You always did have a thing for blondes' she said spitefully, making Max raise an eyebrow at his daughter attitude.

'Lauren!' Joey hissed, from the other side of her. Lauren rolled her eyes and finished her drink. Max moved the glass away from her and quickly told Kirsty not serve her anymore alcohol.

'What! I'm not eighteen anymore, Dad!' Lauren excliamed, before walking off, round to the other side of the bar to where Tracey was and ordering another drink, Max, Joey and Kirsty watching her...

* * *

Lauren was on her third drink of the night, ignoring the looks of disapproval Max and Joey sent her way. She didn't need them to tell her to stop drinking. Even since she had been in Greece, she had managed to sort out her drinking, limiting herself to three alcoholic drinks and then the rest soft drinks. She was abut to ask for a orange juice, when an arm grabbed her and spun her round.

'Found you! Don't ever do that again!' exclaimed Richard. Lauren's face lit up

'Rich! What are you doing here?' she questioned, noticing Joey and Max heading towards them from the corner of her eye.

'I'm here to talk to you... In private' stated Richard. Lauren smiled and nodded. Just as they were about to leave the pub, Joey grabbe dher arm adn pulled her back to him.

'Whoa! Hands off, mate! She's mine!' he said, slipping an arm round Lauren waist protectively. Richard chuckled for a second before setting his jaw

'And who are you?' he asked Joey

'Joey.. Who are you?'

'Ah! so you're the ex who break her heart!' Richard questioned. Joey raised an eyebrow

'Was her ex.. I'm not anymore! Who are you?' he repeated

'I'm her step brother. Now, if you don't mind' said Richard, grabbing Lauren from Joey's grip and tightly holding her, so Joey couldn't get her 'I need to talk to my little stepsister!' he finished, before opening the Queen Vic doors and ushering Lauren out. Joey and Max watched from the doorway as Lauren and Richard headed back to the Branning house, Lauren's arm linked Richards. Joey jumped slightly when his voice blasted to life.

'Hello?' he answered, without looking at the caller ID, his gaze on lauren and Richard

'Joey? Where the hell are you? You said we going to dinner tonight?' asked Carli, on the other end of the line. Joey's eye widened in realisation and mentally slapped himself.

**Shit!**

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya'll ready for another chapter? **

**Enjoy :D Xx**

* * *

Lauren shut the door behind her and followed Richard into the living room, throwing her arms round him.

'I've missed you' she said. Richard smiled and hugged her back tightly, relived nothing bad had happened to her.

'I've miss you too, darling' he said, hugging her for a few more seconds before letting her go. Lauren smiled and headed to the kitchen, making herself a drink of coffee.

'Want one?' she asked, holding up the coffee jar. Richard nodded and Lauren got another cup from the cupboard. They were in comfortable silence for a few minutes while Lauren made their drinks and headed back through to the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

'So, what you doing here?' asked Lauren, taking a sip of her coffee. Richard stayed silent for a few minutes, before setting his coffee down and gripped Lauren's hand.

'Last night... I found something out about Savage' he admitted. Lauren frowned.

'About Dr Savage? My cousellour?' she asked. Richard nodded.

'Lauren, has he ever told you about his other paitents?'

'No. Why would he? I'm his paitent. When he first started to counsel me, he told me they were living happily ever after..' Lauren said. Richard sighed.

'Lauren, I found a former paitent of his.. Well, her mother really...' Richard trailed off, remembering the horrific things Anethea told him on the phone. Lauren raised an eyebrow, expecting his continue.

'She told me that her daughter's boyfriend told him where to go, because she didn't want her daughter didn't want him as her cousellour anymore... So, Savage got hold of her daughter's boyfriends number and persuaded him to go round to his house, so he could apologize...'

'And?' prompted Lauren, when Richard cut himself off.

'And he killed him! He killed his paitent's boyfriend just because she didn't want him as her Doctor anymore' said Richard. Lauren was stunned, before she laughed.

'Oh, nice one! I know you don't like him, but he's making me better-'

'NO! HE ISN'T! HE'S BRAINWASHING YOU!' Richard screamed, before immediately regretting it. Lauren looked shocked that he had screamed at her

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to scream at you..' he apologized, pulling her in for a side hug. Lauren sighed and pulled away from the hug, running a hand through her hair.

'I don't believe you... He wouldn't do something like that! He wouldn't brainwash me' said Lauren. Richard sighed and watched as she grabbed her medication. He grabbed it off her and held it out of reach, reading the label, before chuckling.

'These tablets he's prescribed to you... They help with the brainwashing. He asks you to take them, whenever you want to 'change' something what happened, don't you?' he guessed. Lauren looked as thought she could kill him. Her eyes turned black and and she struggled to keep herself in check.

'Give. Me. My. Medication' she said, in a low voice, her hand outstretched. Richard shook his head and Lauren lunged for him, but he stopped her.

'You just don't want to admit that I'm right! You know what's real and what isn't!' shouted Richard. Lauren froze for a minute, before a crack echoed through the room. Richard's hand went to cradle his burning cheek, as Lauren snatched the medication out of his hand and taking two tablets. She turned to head for the kitchen to put it away, but Richard grabbed her and forceful pulled her to him. He pinned her to the couch, trying to stop her struggling.

'GET. OFF. ME!' Lauren screamed, as she swung her arm at him. He dodged and grabbed it, holding it in place.

'YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING, LO! ADMIT IT!' Richard screamed. The living room down slammed open and Max and Joey stood in doorway, Joey looking ready to kill.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' Max yelled...

* * *

After calming Lauren and Richard down, Max and Joey sat with them in the living room, Richard trying to talk some sense into Lauren.

'I've already told you! He wouldn't do that to me!'

'Lauren, you ever wond-' Joey started to speak, but Lauren cut him off

'Shut up! None of you know what couselling is like! Some people have it for the rest of their lives, some don't! I'm close to been discharged from him, why can't you be happy?' she shouted at Richard

'Because it's not you! He's turning you into his little robot!' Richard shouted at her, the atmosphere tense, Lauren and Richard staring at his other, anger cursing through their viens.

'What's the last thing you remember?' asked Joey. Lauren blinked and turned her attention to him.

'Excuse me?' she asked. Joey sighed lightly and looked at Richard, before looking back at Lauren.

'You've took the pills since you've got home haven't you?' Lauren nodded and Joey continued. 'What's the last thing you remember doing before taking these?' he asked, holding up the bottle.

'I remember burning my stuff... Made me feel happy' she said. Richard raised an eyebrow.

'Er.. What did she just say?' he asked Max, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'I'll explain that later, right now... Get rid of these!' said Max, grabbing the bottle from Joey's hands and handing it to Richard, who rushed into the kitchen.

'NO!' screamed Lauren rushing to the kitchen, but Joey grabbed her round the waist and held her to him. Lauren watched in horror as Richard poured the medication down the sink.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' Lauren screamed at him, as Richard smiled at the tablets disappearing...

* * *

Two days later, Lauren stormed into Tanya's house, throwing her bag and cardigan on the sofa, Richard following her while Max and Joey looked round with their mouths open.

'Oh my god!' they gasped. Lauren groaned and rolled her eyes.

'MUM! MOTHER!' Lauren screamed. A door upstairs slammed opened, before Tanya rushed downstairs, relief evident on her face.

'Oh darling! Thank goodness you're back! Listen, we need-' Tanya fell silent when she saw Joey and Max staring at her. Max smiled lightly.

'Tanya' he greeted. Tanya looked at Lauren, who shrugged her shoudlers and shook her head.

'Richard got rid of all my medication! He poured it down the sink and I need it, Mum!' said Lauren frantically. Tanya's eyes widened and turned to Richard.

'Why would you do that?' she asked, cradling Lauren in her arms

'Because it's the medication and Savage what are making her like she is!' shouted Richard. Lauren's phone rang and she dug it out of her purse. She smiled at the caller ID.

'It's Demi' Lauren lied, before answering the call, wondering outside with her bag...

* * *

'What do you mean he got rid of your medication?' asked Savage, as Lauren paced the room, a glass of water in her hands. She laughed and threw her hands up.

'Yes! I tried to stop him but Joey grabbed me!' she said. Savage froze. _**Joey?**_

'Joey?' he asked. Lauren nodded and sat down in the chair, her head in her hands. Doctor Savage frowned and dragged a chair infront of her and grabbed her hands, making Lauren look at him.

'Did you want to remember him?' he asked

'No... My sister showed me photos of us, but I couldn't remember him. And I was scared, so I went and confonted him... We went on a walk and then a load of memories crashed into my head!' Lauren sobbed. Doctor Savage nodded and let go of her hands, standing up.

'Are you mad at me?' Lauren asked, in a small voice. Doctor Savage planted a fake smile on his face and turned to face her.

'No, I'm not mad at you..' he said, before sighing 'Ready to start the session?' he asked. Lauren nodded, her body relaxing, as she felt slightly strange. Doctor Savge closed his door, making sure no-one was around...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Super Duper sorry to my lovely readers that I havent updated this in a while! College was mental... But as of now, I'm back, free for the summer and looking forward to writing :D**

**P.S: SKINS IS BACK TWO WEEKS! (Sorry, had to get that out. Massive Skins fan, so look out for a few Skins fanfictions coming soon) **

**By the way, look out for a familar face returning in this chapter.**

**Anyway, enough rambling, enjoy the chapter, my lovelies :D xx**

* * *

'What do you mean she's not here?' exclaimed Richard, as he stood on Demi's front door step. It had been two hours since Lauren had to lied (unknowingly) to them and Richard had had enough of Lauren not answering her mobile and had gone round to get her.

'I don't know how I could make it more clearer, but she's not here' said Demi, watching as Richard groaned.

'Well, where is she?' he asked her

'I don't know! Now, I've got to get back to finishing my meal. If I hear anything, I'll ring you' she said, shutting the door, before Richard could keep her anymore. Richard stared at the door for a few seconds before throwing his head back and letting out a frustrated scream. He sighed and headed back to his car, igniting it as he got in and fasten hs seatbelt. He drove off and began to drive round the town, keeping a look out for Lauren...

* * *

Meanwhile, things were slightly tense between Max, Tanya and Joey. With Lewis and Byron at work, there was no one to break the tension.

'So, how have you been, since you moved out here?' Joey asked Tanya. Tanya was silent for a few minutes, begore answering.

'It's been chalenging, with Lauren, but good. To be honest, I can think freely for the first time in a few years' she answered. Joey nodded, not knowing what to say next and settled for examining the room, when a photo caught his eye.

'Tan, when was this taken?' Joey asked, as he stood up and walked over to the picture.

'It was when Lauren for started modelling. She wanted to model for clothing catulogues and make up ones. I was apprehensive, but Richard assured me he would take care of her. Soon, his friend Laurissa started to get into photography and asked if it was okay to use Lauren as a model. Since then, Lauren hasn't looked back' Tanya explained, while smiling at the college of pictures of Lauren, from various shoots.

'When you say Richard took care of her?' Max said, prompting to Tanya to elobarate on it. Tanya rolled her eyes.

'When we first arrived here, Lauren and Richard struck up a close relationship, platonic of course. They've always been closer. That's not to say she isn't close to Lewis, because she is. Just whenever she has a problem about anything, she always goes to Richard...' Tanya said smugly, as she was trying to rub it in Joey and Max's faces about Lauren coped before she crashed back into their lives.

'Speaking of them, where are they? I thought you said Demi only lived two streets over?' Joey asked

'Friday night is 'Lauren and Richard night'. They have a tradition where they spend the day either shopping or out for a meal or cinema.. They've probably gone somewhere..' said Tanya...

* * *

Lauren was sat on a bench on the beach, watching little kids jump of waves and splash about in the water. She signed and smiled, tipping her head back slightly as the evening sun beat down on her face.

'Thought I'd find you here' said a voice, next to her. She turned her head tofind a good looking, guy (short brown hair, peircing blue eyes and toned, tanned body) sat next to her. The boy took a cigerette fom his pocket of his jacket ad lit it with a lighter.

'Not good for you that' said Lauren, her tone slightly disapproving. The boy looked surprised.

'That has never bothered you before' he answered, looking slightly surprised at what she ahd just said. Lauren turned hr attention back to the sea.

'You know, I've never noticed that cafe over there before. I've walked along this beach everyday and never noticed it. But today, bam! Like it came out of nowhere'

'What the hell are you on about?' the boy asked, his tone voicing his thoughts. Lauren turned her head to look at him.

'Yeah, yeah... I know get lost and all that' he said, before taking a slow drag from his cigerette

'What?' Lauren asked him. slightly surprised by his tone and choice of words. The boy looked at her again.

'Listen, I got a call. From your brother. He's all in a tizzy, so I thoguht I'd come and hear your side of the story, like..' he trailed off, as Lauren turned her head to face him, a small smile gracing her features.

'Sorry, I don't understand' she said, shaking her head slightly. The boy frowned. **_What the hell was going on?_**

'Come on, Lo!' he said, taking another long drag of his cigerette. Unbeknownst to him, Lauren frowned nextto him.

'Lo? Whose Lo?' she asked confusedly. Besides her, the boy looked at her, a lopsided smile starting ti emerge onto his face.

'Yeah, of course. Sorry, you're not Lo. I've mistaken you for someone else..' he said, a plan starting to form in his head. Besides him, Lauren nodded.

'Looks like it' she said, shrugging her shoulders, a slight smile on her face. The guy felt a big grin appear on his face, like he was enjoying this situtation.

'So, what is your name?' he asked her. Lauren wa ssilent for a few as she slowly turned her head to look at him again, her eyes sweeping over him before replying.

'Lauren' she replied. The guy smile and held out his hand.

'Lauren, nice to meet you. I'm Dylan' he said, smiling as she shook his hand...

* * *

Night started to fall, but the clubs were busy. Music punding, people getting drunk, dancing on the floor, just the average evening in Greece. Somewhere in the club, Lauren and Dylan were dancing closely to one another, their forheads pressed together. Lauren felt herself relaxing, enjoying the night, however she needed some air and headed outside, Dylan following her.

'I wouldn't normally go out for a drink, let alone dance with someone I just met' she said, as the cool night breeze hit her face and cooled her down.

'Yeah? Then why did you?' Dylan asked

'You seem nice' Lauren replied simply. Dylan scoffed lightly.

'Iam nice... So, what we doing next, mystery girl?' he asked, watching Lauren closely. Lauren took a minutes to consider before answering.

'Something bad!' she said. Even saying them words gave her a thrill, something what she hadn't felt in years. Besides her, Dylan smirked and nodded

'You've come to the right man' he said, making Lauren smile...

* * *

They were walking down the street, side by side with Dylan clutching a can of beer in his hand, takng sips every now and then. They headed down a street, when Lauren started to slow down in her tracks, making Dylan carry on walking in front of her.

'Whoa! Deja Vu' Lauren murmurmed to herself, as a sense of deja vu washed over her. It turns out Dylan had heard her and stopped walking, turning to face her.

'Yeah, is that french for 'what the hell is going on?' he asked, shook her head and walked further up the street.

'No! I've been here before... Something bad happened here' she said, her back to Dylan.

'What?' he asked

'I was screaming... Someone got hurt' she answered. Like that answered everything!

'Okay, this is getting creepy and wierd now! Okay, you win! I call chicken...' Dylan said, clearly having enough of Lauren's games.

'Someone got hurt.. What are you talking about?' she suddenly changed the subject, turning back to face Dylan.

'WHat am I talking about?' he asked incrediously 'Come on, Lo! I know you and you know me! We slept together about a year ago and then agreed it was a mistake. After that we we're friends for ages... We're Dyan and Lo!' he said, trying to getting Lauren to remember. However, Lauren was shaking her head.

'No! That's not true. We've never met!' she said.

'What? So, how do I know you knew Kate, Maddy and Martin when you guys lived in Newcastle together?' he asked her.

'Stop it!' Lauren said

'Because we know each other! So quit with the dark crap about not remebering me!' Dylan shouted. Suddenly, Lauren grabbed her head and let out a scream, just as a car horn blew.

'Oh my god! It was my brothers! We were in a car crash! We got hit... It was here, it happened here...' said Lauren, before she started to shake 'No, it never happened, that never happened and neither did you!'

'Yes, it did! It did' Dylan said gently, realising she needed someone to be quiet about this situtation. Lauren felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

'What's happening to me?' she sobbed. She shook her head and stared at Dylan. 'It happened, but it never happened! It happened, but it never happened!' Lauren started to repeat it, grabbing hold of Dylan roughly. On instinct, his hands went to her shoulders, but she moved her head and he ended up smacking her cheek. His eyes widened as she turned away from him.

'Hit me again!' she said as she turned back to face him. Dylan shook his head.

'What's wrong with me? Hit me again! I'm not scared! I'm not scared!' she shouted at him.

'Lo. please... I'm begging, please stop' Dylan begged. He wouldn't admit it to her face, but he was scared now. Suddenly, his back hit the concrete floor, as Lauren shoved him away from her.

'I can't!' she screamed before turning on her heel and running full speed down the sidewalk. Dylan groaned and got to his feet, rushing after her...

* * *

The chase ended as he climbed over a barbed wired fencing. He could cars driving. His feet hit the grass and he headed down the grassy patched part of the carrigeway, looking for Lauren, frowning when he didn't see her. A movement caught his eye and his eyes widened.

**'LO! GET OUT OF THE ROAD**!' he screamed. Lauren was standing on the little white markings what separated both sides of the carrigdeway. How she had gotten onto the main road without been hit (because of how many cars that were driving and the speed they were going at), Dylan wouldn't know.

**'I'M NOT SCARED!... I CAN'T COPE ANYMORE!... I WANNA DIE!, I WANNA BE HURT!, I WANT TO REMEMBER!... I'M NOT SCARED, I'M NOT SCARED, I'M NOT SCARED!... COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!'** she screamed. Blinding white lights from a white van were the last thing she saw before everything went black...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating this for a few weeks. College has just been stressful, the drama with Jouren as well is making me lack in my stories, but watching old (yet at the same time heartbreaking) clips of them is helping :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Richard slammed his car door and shut and lent against the steering wheel. He had drove nearly all over Greece looking for her, but there was no sign. He was in for harsh word with Tanya when he walked through that door. He gathered up his courage and climbed out of his car, shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath and headed up the path and into the house.

'Where is she? Is she okay?' were the first words to come out of Tanya's mouth when she saw Richard. Richard gulped silently and shut the living room door.

'I can't find her. She lied about going to Demi's'

'WHAT?' shouted Joey, his protectiveness over his girl coming out.

'I drove literally all around Greece. Theres no sign of her anywhere' said Richard.

'Richard! The one thing I asked you to do when we moved here and you can't even do that properly!' shouted Tanya. Max tried to calm her down, but she shrugged his hand away from her. Joey was looking out of the window, when he saw someone walking up the path, holding something.

'SHIT! TANYA!' screamed Joey, rushing for the front door. He swung it open and lifted the unconsious form of Lauren out of Dylan's arms, not realising who it was. He carried Lauren inside and placed her gently on the sofa, stroking her hair.

'You're okay, baby. You're at home. You're safe' Joey whispered to her. The living room door shut and Richard joined him at Lauren's side.

'Where did you find her?' Max asked Dylan.

'She was on the beach, sat on a bench... But the only thing was... she was acting like she didn't know me or her own name...' Dylan explained. It was then when Joey reconizged the voice. He stood up and turned round.

'Dylan?'

'Joey, long time no see' Dylan replied. Joey breathed in deeply.

'What the hell areyou doing here?'

'Moved out here. Nothing left for me in Newcastle, so thought I'd broaden my horizons and move here, soak up the culture and the sun, yet who do I find? Lauren' said Dylan. Joey narrowed his eyes.

'I swear if you've done something to her, I'll kill you'

' I haven't done anything. It took her, standing in the middle of the motorway to remember who I even was!' said Dylan. Tanya let out a gasp and grabbed Dylan by the shoulders.

'What do you mean by that?' she shrieked.

'When I saw her, it like she had been brainwashed completely. She couldn't even remember her own name, for christ sake!' Dylan shouted. Joey frowned, before the answer hit him and he turned back to Lauren.

'Richard, call an ambulance!' Joey said, the panic evident in his voice

'Why?' Richard questioned

'If she's gone to Foster's... God knows what he's done to her!' said Joey, watching as Richard rushed for the phone...

* * *

It was the next day when Lauren woke up. She glanced around the room and realised someone was holding her hand. She started to panic when Joey's face appeared infront of her.

'It's okay, baby. It's okay' he assured her. Lauren looked round the room and realised she was in an instiution.

'I'm back to Square One..' she sobbed. Joey wiped her tears away and kissed her gently.

'It's going to be okay, you're going to get through this and I'll be helping you... Nothing is going to happen to you..'

'No... I mean in here' said Lauren, tapping her temple. Joey looked at her sorrowfully and grasped her hand.

'You're going to be fine, baby. I assure and promise you' he promised, kissing the back of her hand. The door suddenly opened and Lauren tensed.

'Joey, I don't want him anymore' Lauren said, her voice cracking. Joey stood up and looked at Foster.

'So, you're Foster' Joey said

'And you must be Joey. She's told me all about you' sneered Foster. Joey looked at him up and down. He looked like the sort of man who would brainwash girls.

'We want someone else. You're done with her'

'She's my patient' said Foster

'Are you deaf? We don't want you! You. Are. Finished. With. Her' said Joey. Foster stared at him, before clicking his pen and turning, walking out of the room. Joey watched as he rounded the corner and out of sight. He turned back to Lauren was sobbing heavily. He rushed towards her and gathered her up in his arms.

'It's okay, baby! I've got you. I've got you!' Joey said, sitting against her headboard and pulling Lauren onto his lap.

'I love you... I love you... I love you' Lauren whispered, through her tears, before falling asleep, still saying the words to Joey, who had tears of his own slipping down his face...

* * *

Joey awoke later that same day to Tanya shaking him by the shoulder. He blinked and realised he had fallen asleep with Lauren. Tanya lifted Lauren off him, so he could move, before placing the civers iver her daughter gently.

'You go back to mine and get some rerst... I'll stay' whispered Tanya. Joey nodded and kissed Lauren forehead, before turning to Tanya and hugging her.

'I don't like this place' Joey whispered

'Me neither' Tanya whispered back. Joey broke the hug a few seconds later and smiled weakily at Tanya, before leaving the room, but not before casting one last look at Lauren over his shoulder...

* * *

The next morning, Joey was woken by his phone going off. He groaned and answere dit blindly, as he was still half asleep.

'Hello?' he muttered

'...'

'Who is this?' Joey asked. After the convosation ended, Joey frowned. Why would he want to see him? He sighed and pulled on his jeans and trainers, grabbing a fresh top, one what Lauren had stolen from him and claimed it as hers, and throwing it on. He walked out of Lauren's room and headed to Richard's room to wake him up.

'What?' groaned RIchard

'I need your help' said Joey, making Richard frown...

* * *

'Why the hell are we here?' Richard asked Joey, as they stood outside Foster's house. Joey didn't just walked up to the front door, wanting to get this meeting over with.

'Come in, and I see you've brought company' said Foster, when he opened the door. Joey nodded and Foster stepped aside to let them in. Joey and Richard following Foster down to his 'couselling room'.

'This is where you do your sessions? Make no wonder Lauren didn't like you in the end' muttered Richard.

'Please, have a seat' said Foster, montioning to the two chairs. They boys sat and waited for Foster to start his explanation.

'I got too close to her. And I apologize. I couldn't help myself, she's a beautiful and I just simply got too close. But it's what I do to get inside my patients minds-'

'What? Brainwashing them till they can't remember a thing?' exclaimed Joey

'I'm a maverick. There was must to correct in that girls head and I almost manged it, and I have other ways what I'm going to try on her-' Foster was cut off again, this time from Richard.

'Joey told me you're not her counseller anymore' he stated confusedly.

'He's not. What part of 'You're finished with her', do you not understand?' Joey shot at Foster, his blood starting to boil.

'I understand perfectly well' stated Foster. Joey jumped to his feet then, his anger all over the place.

'Good! Now, if you know what right's for you, You'll stay the hell away from **MY** girlfriend!... Come on, Richard, we're leaving!' said Joey, storming from the room and up the stairs, Richard following him. Thy got to the door and Joey went to swing it, when he found the door was locked.

'What the..' Joey muttered, trying to jingle the dorbell. The sound of a gun cocking made the boys freeze.

'I told you, I got too close... Now, it seems you're the obstacles I need out of the way... I can't let either of you have her I'm afraid..' said Foster, as he walked slowly up the stairs...

* * *

**Three gunshots, a shout of pain and birds fleeing the area, sqawcking were the sounds the neighbours woke up to that morning...**

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou for the reviews guys :) **

**Wanna find out what happened next?**

**Read on, my lovely readers :)**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Lauren awoke with a start, making Tanya jump. She saw Lauren looking round her room, presumeably for Joey.

'It's okay, darling. Joey's at home with Richard and Bryon' said Tanya, watching as Lauren calmed down a bit. Lauren sighed and slumped back against her pillows.

'How long am I this mental place for?' Lauren asked, the spiteness in her voice taking Tanya by surprise.

'Only for two weeks. They just want to monitor your behaviour. They also said, if you can prove to them that you're not a danger to yourself, they'll consider discharging you and only having here for your counselling sesisons with your new nurse' explained Tanya. Lauren tensed slightly at the word counselling, but forced herself to relax.

'Okay... I'll try. But I want Joey or Richard to bring me and pick me up. You have work, and it's not fair that you have to keep having time off because of me' Lauren said. Tanya opened her mouth to argue, but Lauren's look made her snap her mouth shut.

'Okay' sighed Tanya. Lauren smiled at her and sighed, looking out of the window.

'Oh, fogot this... Found this under your bed' said Tanya. Lauren turned her attention to her Mum, to see her holding up a thick grey cardigan.

'It's Joeys' Lauren answered, taking the cardigan from Tanya and wrapping it round her tightly, breathing in his scent and smiling contently...

* * *

It was half an hour alter when Tanya got the phonecall. She and Lauren were currently sat outside, enjoying the large view of Greece, what the hospital grounds provided.

'I wish I could draw this' Lauren said, emotion in her voice. Tanya smiled

'Well, how about I'll bring your art stuff tomorrow?' She asked. Laurens miled and nodded.

'That would be great' Lauren answered. They sat in silence for a minutes, before Tanya's phone went off in her pocket.

'Hello?'

_'Tanya! Where are you?'_

'Bryon? I'm at the clinic with Lauren, why?'

_'You neeed to get Greece Infirmary! Richard and Joey have been brought in. Something about a shooting!'_ Bryon said on the other. Tanya saw Lauren head snap to her and she knew Lauren had heard the conversation...

* * *

After a massive argument with her nurse and a threat to make her job hell, Lauren andTanya arrived at the hospital. Tanya could see Lauren was still tense from the argument, but she forced herself to think about her stepson and nephew. They skidded round the corner and saw Bryon, Max and Lewis sat on plastic chairs.

'Dad! Dad!Where's Joey?' Lauren cried. Max jumped at his daughters voice and rushed to his feet to hug her.

'He's okay. He's okay. He's gone to get drinks'

'What about Richard?' Tanya asked him. Max swallowed and looked at Bryon, who nodded.

'Richard... He pushed Joey out of the way and took two bullets what were meant for Joey, by shoving him out of the way. Joey managed to phone for the ambulance after knocking Foster out-'

'Foster? as Dr Foster?' Lauren gasped. Max nodded and Lauren clamped a hand over her mouth, as bile rose in her throat. Tanya sat down next to her husband and hugged him. Lewis, however, had an entirely different approach to the whole sistuation.

'This! This is your fault!' he said angrily to Lauren, who frowned.

'Aye?' she asked

'All of this is your fault! If you hadn't turned up in our lives last year,my brother WOULDN'T BE IN A HOSPITAL BED, FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!' Lewis screamed, getting angrier with word he said, and ended up gripping Lauren by the forearms tightly.

'Lewis! Let go of her!' said Max.

'No! She needs to see what she's done!' Lewis shouted. Lauren struggled in his grip, before finding herself slammed against the wall.

'LEWIS! LET GO OF HER!' Bryon and Max shouted, grabbing Lewis by the arms and hauling him away from Lauren. Lauren froze a moment, breathing heavily, before breaking into a run down the corridor and out sight, leaving Tanya, Max and Bryon to round on Lewis.

'What the hell was that all about?' Tanya shouted at him. Lewis didn't answer. He just curled his hand into a fist repeatedly, trying to get rid of the anger.

'Lewis! Your mother asked you-'

'SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! SHE'LL NEVER BE MY MOTHER!' Lewis shouted at his Dad, stunning them

'That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did to Lauren, Lewis! I know you're upset, but do NOT take it out on my daughter!' Max said fiercely, his protectiveness over one of his children coming out in full force...

* * *

Joey was heading back, after finding that the canteen was shut for an hour, before reopening, when someone flew past him, and down the corridor to the exit. He watched the figure go, before relaising who it was.

'LAUREN?' Joey screamed, rushing after the figure quickly. He skidded outside to see a taxi drive off with Lauren in the back. He groaned as he turned to the taxi area and found that there was none left. He turned back round and rushed back up to where Max, Tanya and Bryon were waiting.

'Joey! Have you seen Lauren?'

'Yeah, she just ran past me and got into a taxi... What's wrong with her?' Joey asked. Tanya shook her head.

'Never mind. Did she say where she was going?' She asked. Joey shook his head, before a suggestion sprang to mind.

'I would have thought home?' he suggested. Max got to his feet and stood infront of Joey.

'I'll drive you there. Come on' said Max, hurrying away with a cslightly confused Joey...

* * *

Lauren arrived home and after paying the taxi driver, rushe dinside the house. She went straight to the alcohol cabinet and searched for the bottle of vodka she knew her Mum had bought for a party what had been planned, but didn't end up going through. She grabbed the bottle and, to her surprise, another bottle of vodka. She grabbed them both and rushed up to her room, locking the door behind her. She unscrewed the lid on one bottle and took a long drink from it, savouring the taste of the strong alcohol burning her throat. No sooner hadshe swallowed it, she took another long swig from it. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Lewis's word going round and round in her head.

_**Richard's on his death bed because of you... If you hadn't come here, this wouldn't have happened**_

Lauren let out a cry as she finished the first bottle and unscrewed the second. It wasn't long beforet that bottle was empty either. She rushed to her bed and fell to her knees, yanking open the draw under bed to reveal her secret alcohol stash. She let out a frstrated scream as she let the temptation get the better of her. She grabbed a bottle of white wine and opened it, knowing full well that she could end up in hospital or dead if she carried, but at that moment she didn't care. She slammed the draw shut and climbed onto her bed and drank the white wine from the bottle. Her vision started to swim as the amount what she had drunk already started to effect her. She quickly finished the bottle and threw it at the door, watching as it smashed. She got to her feet, only her legs gave out from under her and she went crashing tothe floor. The bedside table that she had grabbed for support hit the floor and the contents spilled out, making Lauren smile as she reached for a plastic flower covered tin. She managed to open it and smile.

'Hello, old friend' she whispered, picking the blade out of the tin and holding it up to the light, smiling as thought she had found her Christmas presents two weeks earlier...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, guys :D Means a lot**

**Ready to find out what happened next?**

**Read on and enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Joey and Max rushed into the house and through tothe living room. Joey noticed that the alcohol cupboard was open and looked at Max, who looked past Joey at the stairs.

'Lauren?' screamed Joey, rushing up the steps, with Max hot on his heels. They skidded to a stop outside of Lauren's room and tried to open the door, but couldn't. Max groaned and kicked at it, while Joey rammed into the door with his shoulder. A crack appeared and Max kicked at the crack, causing it ti get bigger, until Joey went a put his fist through the door and unlocking it. Joey swung the door open and rushed to Lauren's side. His eyes widened as he saw the blade next to her. Hegrabbe dboth of her arms and rolled her sleeves of her top up. He sighed in relief as he saw no cuts. He picked the blade up gently and put it back in the tin, handing the tin to Max, so he could throw it away. A choking sound filled the room, making Joey frown.

'Lo? Lauren?' he asked. Max tapped him on the shoulder, and it was then that Joey noticed the alocohol bottles. He sighed and grabbed the bin, before grabbing Lauren gently by her waist and heaving her up onto her knees, so she could throw up into the bin. Joey scraped her hair out of the way and rubbed her back, soothing her.

'Go get a glass of water' said Joey to Max. Max rushed from the room, leaving Joey to tend to Lauren. He saw Lauren reaching blindly for his hand and he gripped hers in his, noticing she calmed down a bit at the action.

'It's okay, babe! I've got you... Joey's got you' he murmured to her, as Lauren threw up again. Max appeared back in the room with a glass of water and a letter.

'Thanks' said Joey, accepting the water from Max. He gently lifted Lauren's head up and helped her take a sip of the water.

'Joey, I'm sorry!' she whimpered, as he pressed a kiss to her slightly sweaty temple.

'It's okay, baby. I promise' he said, before turning to Max

'Max, can you get me a cold flannel or something?' he asked. Max didn't answer. He was too busy reading a letter.

'MAX!' Joey shouted. Max walked into the bathroom, too absorbed in the letter and did as Joey had asked. He handed it to Joey, folded it up and pressed it to Lauren's forehead. Lauren sighed and slumped backward against Joey's chest. He leane dback against the bed and spread his legs out infront of him, so Lauren was sat between them, occassionaly letting little whimpers escapre from her mouth.

'Joey, will you be okay with her? I need to speak with Tanya about soemthing?' Max asked, not waiting for Joey answer and fled the room, leaving Joey alone with Lauren...

* * *

Half an hour later, Lauren seemed to come round and got to her feet unsteadly and headed to her ensuite to brush her teeth. She brushed them for about five minutes, wanting to rid the taste of the sick in her mouth. She gargled her mouthwash, before rinsing her mouth out and dabbing it dry. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She looked pale and slightly gaunt. She splashed some warm water on her face, making her feel a tiny bit better. She dabbed her face dry, before a wave of dizziness washe dover her. She gripped the sink, just as a pair of strong arms gripped her waist.

'Lauren? You okay? Come on, you need rest' he said, guiding her back into her room. He pulled the duvet back, watching as Lauren climbed in.

'Can you lay with me?' she asked in a small voice. Joey nodded.

'But first, you're going to eat something. Coffee and toast?' he asked. Lauren nodded and watched as he left the room. She sighed and clamped a hand to her forehead. She felt rough. Really rough. She hadn't been this drunk for nearly two years and it was a killer. She looked at her bedsid table, which was still on the floor and sighed, before remmebering what she had in there. She gasped queitly and got out of bed, putting the table back up right. She frowned as she didn't see her pastic tin anywhere and she started to panic.

'Oh God' she whispered, looking wildly round room, before spotting it on her desk. She sighed with relief and rushed to the tin. She picked it up and opened it, then stopped. She looked at the blades what she had in there, and then thought about what happened just before Joey and Max had found her. She found that she couldn't do it. A voice was stopping her, telling her 'No'. Her eyes burned with tears and she turned back to bin, walking towards it. She stared at the bin and then at the tin, before slowly tipping the blades out of the tin, watching as they fell into the bin. She let out a sound, which sounded like a choke and a gasp, before Joey wrapped his arms round her.

'I'm so proud of you for doing that' he whispered. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck, as his arms tightened round her...

* * *

Max arrived abck at the hospital, finding Tanya sat in the canteen what had just opened. She was staring into space, stirring her coffee absentmindedly. He sat down infront of her, startling her.

'Max! What are you doing back? Did you find Lauren?' Tanya rambled

'I found her. Joey's with her' Max answered, making Tanya sigh with relief.

'Good. Is she okay?' she asked. Max didn't answer. He pulled out a letter and unfolded it, placing it on the table, watching as Tanya's face paled rapidly.

'When were you going to tell me?' he asked. Tanya didn't answer. She just stared at the letter in silence, when Max remembered something.

'That night Lauren to Walford... She was in tears! She found this didn't she?' Max questioned. Still, Tanya didn't answer, but Max saw the answer written on her face and sighed.

'Who else knows?' he asked

'No one. Just Lauren, and now you' Tanya whispered. Max scoffed lightly.

'So, you haven't told your husband? Or Abi?' Max questioned. Tanya shook her head.

'What not?' inquired Max.

'Because it's no one else buissness, max. Expect mine. Yes, the cancer's returned! And I'm dealing with it!' Tanya said, her eyes burning with tears.

'Are you having treatment?' Max asked. Tanya looked away from him.

'TANYA!' screamed Max

'No! I'm not! I don't want it, Max! If it's my time to go soon, that it's my time to go!' Tanya said, stunning Max into silence...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated a for a bit, but the weather has been lovely and too enjoyable to miss :) And after what I've found out about Jouren, I can honestly say I'm happy for once :)**

**Enjoy, my lovely readers :)**

* * *

Joey awoke slowly and glanced down at his arms, smiling as Lauren was still alseep. He gently kissed her head and chuckled lightly as she scrunched her face up, before her eyes flickered open.

'Hey, babe' he greeted as she smiled up at him.

'Hey to you' she replied, reaching up to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss. She turned in his arms so she was straddling his lap, emitting a groan low from his throat. He gripped her waist tightly as her arms wound round his neck tightly, bringing herself closer to him. However, when she grazed his bruised ribs, he winced, making her pull away, frowning.

'Joey?' she questioned. She saw his pained expression and gently pulled his t-shirt up, letting out a horrified gasp, at the bruises that covered his left side.

'It's okay, babe. I'm okay' Joey said, hugging his distraught girlfriend to his chest.

'No, it's not! He did this, didn't he?' she asked, looking up at him. He looked at her questionly.

'Foster?' Lauren prompted. Joey sighed and nodded. Lauren's eyes filled with tears , but she refused to let them fall.

'I'm okay, babe. Richard got worse than me, even though he shouldn't have' admitted Joey, making Lauren look at him. She waited for him to continue.

'Foster came at us with a gun, claiming that we didn't deserve you and that we were distractions for his method. He managed to hit me twice with the butt of the gun, catching us both off guard...He aimed the gun at me, afterwards and fired, but I ducked behind this vase stand and the shot hit the wall, then he tried to shoot me again, only Richard took both shots, pushing me out of the way... Foster fled when he heard police sirens and the neighbours managed to break the door down... Lauren, I'm going to be honest, I don't know how Richard survived that shooting. He should be dead. The amount of blood that he lost...' Joey explained, trailing off at the end.

'It's okay. He's going to be okay' Lauren whispered, caressing his cheek gently. She slid down his body slightly and pressed feather light kisses to his bruised ribs. She felt his hands thread through her hair and she smiled as goosebumps appeared on his skin.

'Baby...' Joey groaned, as Lauren travelled lower, undoing his jeans button and sitting up to take them off. Lauren glanced at the silver clock above her bed.

'I've got an hour before I have to go back to the clinic... I think we need to kill some time showing each other how much we love each other...' Lauren whsipered against his lips. Joey brought her head down in an hot, open mouthed kiss, tearing her t-shirt over her head, gently rolling her under him...

* * *

Max entered the house, dragging Tanya behind him. He shut the door and looked round the downstairs area of the house, making sure Lauren wasn't around. He grimaced slightly when he heard giggling and other noises coming from her bedroom and dragged Tanya outside into the backyard. He montioned for her to sit down on a sun lounger, which she did and sighed.

'Max, please... Why can't you accept it? I don't want treatment. If it's my time to go, then it's my time to go... And to be honest with you, it hasn't really got anything to do with you anymore' Tanya said

'Excuse me? You're the mother of my children, I think I do have a say in this bloody stupid desicions on yours!' Max said heatedly. Tanya rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

'Tanya, please... Have you even considered what will happen if you don't refuse treatment? Abi will become more resentful of me than she already is, Oscar will grow up without a Mum and I cna't bear to see that happen' Max admitted. Tanya rised an eyebrow.

'I think you're forgetting someone' she said

'Lauren? What the hell do you think will happen?' Max exclaimed. Tanya shut her eyes, not wantingMax to see the tears glistening them.

'Max, please just go!' she said

'NO! I'm not going to risk having Lauren another breakdown and me having to section her or something! I swear, Tanya... If you don't accept treatment and you... I'm not risking it!' Max exclaimed.

'I'M SCARED, MAX!' Tanya shouted, getting to her feet. Max looked at her. 'I'm scared, Max. There, I admitted it. I'm scared that it's going to be like last time, I'm scared that I'm going to wake up one morning and all my hair is scattered all over my pillow! I'm scared that Lauren is going to have to watch me die!'. Max pulled Tanya into his arms, as she broke down. He failed to keep his own tears at bay and let them loose.

'Mum? Dad?' came Lauren's surprised voice, as she and Joey stood in the doorway, looking slightly embarssed by their apperance, seeing as Lauren was dressed in Joey's shirt and her panties and Joey was in his boxers.

'We didn't think anyone would be home yet' admitted Joey. Lauren looked at her Mum.

'Mum? Are you okay?' Lauren asked. Tnaya looked at her.

'I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorryfor being such a terrible Mum' Tanya said, making Lauren frown.

'What? Mum, you haven't! You've been the best Mum ever, even if you didn't agree with some of the desicions I made' Lauren said, cradling her Mum's face in her hands. She hugged her Mum tightly and rubbed her back.

'Lauren... Your Mum's refusing treatment, did you know?' Max asked. Lauren stiffened in her Mum's hug and pulled back sharply.

'What?' she questioned, not wanting to believe she had just heard that.

'She's refusing treatment' Max repeated. Lauren looked at Tanya, who looked guilty as charged.

'No! NO! This is not what Bradley meant, it can't be!' Lauren said, wiping her tears away furiously. Tanya watched her eldest as her defense walls were put in place.

'I wonder what Abi would think?' she asked, as Max handed her his phone.

'MAX! Lauren, stop it!' Tanya said, reaching for the phone, but Lauren jumped out of the way. She heard Abi picked up.

_'Dad?_

'Hey, Abs. It's me! Guess what?'

_'Lauren? What are you doing with Dad's phone?'_

'Nevermind that! Mum's-'

**SMACK**

The phone hit the floor, as Tanya slapped Lauren, making Joey surge forward, but not before another **SMACK** echoed through the air, as Lauren slapped Tanya back. Joey hauled Lauren away from Tanya, before she could do anything else.

It hurts doesn't it, Mum? When the people we're suppose to love and care about suddenly turn on you!' Lauren screamed, before she fought her way out of Joey grip and headed back upstairs to get changed, leaving Max and Tanya outside, slightly shocked that Lauren had hit her Mum back...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys :)**

**And for all of you don't know the Jouren news, it's this: Jake and Lauren will be a fling, paving the way for Jouren to get back together soon (hopefully... But we all know Jouren are meant to be) :D**

**Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Lauren stormed through the doors of the clinic and up the stairs to her room, Joey rushing after her while Max checked her back in.

'Is she okay?' Louise (Lauren's nurse) asked. Max looked at her and planted a fake smile on his face.

'She's always like this when she has to come back in. Hates leaving her family' Max offered as an explanation, before heading up to Lauren's room...

* * *

'Lauren please, just calm down!' said Joey, as Lauren began slam her toiletries on a shelf in her room, a sign she was angry.

'Shut up, Joey!' she snapped. Joey sighed and wrapped his arms round her, before turning her room in his embrace.

'Remember what I said last year? About using me as your anger target' said Joey. Lauren's eyes darkened as she remembered and a smirk graced her features.

'Oh yeah, I remember now' she whsipered, before crashing their lips together. He picked her up effortlessly and sat her on top of her drawers, her legs wrapping round his. She felt his hands slide up her thighs, under her dress, causing her to giggle and pull away from his lips.

'Feeling better?' he asked

'Much, babe' she replied, hugging him to her. A knock at the door broke them apart and Max entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

'You going to be okay?' he asked Lauren, as she slid down from the drawers and sat on her bed, nodding.

'It's only for two weeks. I'll be fine' said Lauren. Max nodded and cupped his daughters cheek, examining her other cheek, which Tanya had slapped.

'Dad, I'm fine honestly' said Lauren, moving away from him. Max sighed and motioned for Joey to follow him

'Right, we'll leave you to it... Come on, Joey' said Max. Lauren didn't turn round to aknowledge them, but when the door shut, she let a tear fall down her cheek...

* * *

Joey was back on the Sqaure the next day, after an upset Alice had called him over a big problem she got herself in. He rushed through the house, only to find Alice and Carli sat at the table.

Oh shit! Carli! Joey thought.

'So, where the hell have you been these last few weeks?' Carli asked. Joey looked at Alice and silently asked her to leave the kitchen, which she did, shutting the door behind her.

'So, come on! Where been?' demanded Carli, her gaze firm. Joey sighed.

'I've been in Greece' he said. Carli raised an eyebrow.

'With who? Because I know you weren't the with the boys, I phoned them when you disappeared! Even your own mother didn't know here you had gone!' Carli said. Joey sighed.

'I was with Lauren. I'm back with her' Joey said, not meaning to be blunt, but he wastired and all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep for days.

'LAUREN? SINCE WHEN?' Carli screamed, getting to her feet and standing infront of Joey.

'about two weeks ago' Joey replied, running his hands over his face and looking at Carli, 'Look, Carli. I'm sorry okay, but it's over... You know deep down in your heart that it was a rebound relationship, I can see it in you. You deserve better than me' Joey said. Carli sniffed and slowly nodded.

'OKay, fine. If this is the way you want it... I'll leave you to it. Give Lauren my best, yeah?' said Carli, grabbing her bag.

'Carli-'

'Goodbye, Joey' she said, before she fled the house...

* * *

Joey entered the living room and saw Alice sat on the sofa.

'You didn't have a problem, did you?' he asked, as he sat next to her. Alice shook her head.

'Nope. She just turned up here. Demanding to know where you were and why you hadn't contacted her for days' Alice said. Joey sighed.

'When did life get like this?' he said, slumping back against the sofa

'When fell for Lauren, thats when' Alice replied. Joey nodded and closed his eyes, as Alice turned her attention to the T.V again...

* * *

Byron arrived home, after spending nearly two sitting by Richards bedside. Lewis trudged in behind him, not speaking a word and dragged himself up the stairs to his room. Byron sighed and frowned lightly when he saw Tanya sat outside, reading something.

'Tan? Darling, you okay?' he asked, as he sat down besides her, making her jump. She calme dher heart rate down adn turned to look at her husband, who frowned when he saw Lauren's hand print n her face.

'Who did this?' he asked, caressing her cheek gently

'Lauren. We had an argument and I slapped her, she slapped me back' answered Tanya. Byron frowned, but decided to let the subject drop. He looked out at the marvelous view, before the leaflet that Tanya was reading caught his attention.

'Tanya... Why are you reading about cancer?' he asked, plucking the leaflet from her hands. Tanya tensed and sighed.

'Because... I've got it again. I'm riddled with it' Tanya answered, repeating a statement she had said the last time she had the dreadful diease. Byron was silent for a few minutes, while he processed the news.

'Well, are you having treatment?' he aske.d Tanya sighed, but didn't answer

'TANYA!' Byron screamed

'No I'm not! It's my time to go, I can feel it!' she repeated for what felt like the thousandth time that week. Byron gawped at her for a few minutes, before he spoke again.

'So, you're giving up? Letting this diease kil you? Missing out on Lauren, Abi and Oscar growing up? Getting married, having kids! Is that why Lauren ran away? Because she found out? I'm guessing it's why she slapped you, right?' he asked. Tanya didn't answer. She allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes, hoping that Byron would offer her some comfort, but was surprised when he stood up and headed back to the house.

'Byron? Byron please!' Tanya begged, but he didn't listen. He headed back into the house, sliding the door shut behind him...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Super sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Had new stories in my head, which needed to be written.**

**Any Glee fans? Check my story 'Fight For Me' **

**Enjoy :) xx**

* * *

Two weeks later and Lauren zipped up the last bag. She sighed happily and ran her hand through her long, light brown hair. She was getting out of the clinic and had made the decision to go back home to Joey. She heaved the bag off the bed and flung herself onto it, grabbing her phone as she did.

Sender: Lauren

Joey! Where are you?

She waited a few minutes until she got a reply.

_Sender: Joey_

_Outside, babe. What's with the no kisses?_

Lauren rolled her eyes and smirked

Sender: Lauren

Well, where are my kisses then?

A knock at the door broke her game. She grumbled and swung herself up from the bed, heading for the bed. She wrenched it open and just had time to register it was Joey, before he crushed their lips together. He muffled her surprised squeak and walked he backwards into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. They hit the bed in a tangle of limbs, Joeys jacket hitting the floor.

'Joey' Lauren moaned, her fingers raking through his hair. He rolled them over so Lauren was on top and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

'I love you' he said, breaking the kiss. Lauren smiled and she rubbed their noses together, before climbing off him.

'Come on, grab that bag and then lets go!' said Lauren excitedly. Joey chuckled and did as she asked...

* * *

Two hours later, she arrived back at the house and let herself in.

'Byron? Rich?' she yelled through the house. She sighed in relief as no one answered and rushed upstairs to her room, Joey following her. She walked into her room and saw that all of her possessions where all packed up and ready to be shipped over to England.

'Okay, my Dad is taking are of this... All my clothes are in five suitcases. I have my epic love for you... So, I'm ready to go home' Lauren said. grabbing Joey's hand. Joey smiled.

'Don't you think you should say goodbye to your Mum?' he asked. Lauren pierced him a glare that would've put him six feet under if looks could kill.

'No? Okay, lets go!' Joey quickly said, picking up three of Lauren's suitcases by the handles, flexing his muscles, causing Lauren to stifle a moan.

'Like something you see?' he said, seeing her face expression change and smirking wolfishly. Lauren nodded and grabbed her other suitcase and rushed from the room, Joey chuckling behind her...

* * *

'I said stay away from me!' Lauren said loudly, as she stormed into the airport, Joey pushing the trolley of suitcases behind her.

'Lauren, darling please' Tanya protested. Lauren slammed ticket and passport down on the desk and ignored her Mum.

'Lauren...' said Joey tentatively. Lauren glared at him behind her shoulder and pointed to him to put the suitcases onto the belt thing to be weighed.

'I have nothing to say to you! You made your bed, so lie in it' Lauren shot at her mum, who rolled her eyes and grabbed her daughters arm, spinning Lauren round to face her.

'Lauren Branning, you will listen to me right now! What I decide to do with my life is down to me! I am my own person, Lauren. I have a right to make my own decisions, good or bad!' Tanya said, gripping her arm.

'Right, okay. I respect it! I respect your decision to die and leave me, Oscar and Abi without a mother! You won't see me or Abi or Oscar walk down the isle, hold your grandchildren! You know, you always told me and Abi to always to speak our minds... Well, this is me speaking mine! You're been selfish and you know that Abi is going to be jumping down your throat the second I tell your cancer is back and your not having treatment!' said Lauren, grabbing her ticket and passport and storming off through the ticket barrier.

'Joey, get her back here, please!' said Tanya

'I can't, Tanya. I'm respecting Lauren's decision and to be honest, I agree with her. You've got to see it from her point of view, Tanya. She's already seen you go through this once, she doesn't want to lose you from this again. Please, Tanya... Don't you really want your grandchildren to grow wondering where their Grandma is? Or miss seeing Lauren and Abi in their wedding dresses or Oscar in his suit when he gets married? Just think about it, Tanya...' said Joey, flashing her a small smile, before following Lauren through the ticket barrier and disappearing into the crowd, trying to find Lauren...

* * *

Lauren collapsed onto Joey's bed three hours later. He landed next to her and laughed.

'You can't be tired after a two and half hour flight' Joey questioned, laughter in his voice. Lauren groaned and rolled on top of him, pressing their lips together.

'I just want to forget... Make me forget, Joey' she whispered against his lips

'Forget what?' he asked, between kisses

'Everything what happened these past few weeks... Like they never existed' said Lauren. Joey puled away sharply.

'I'm not that counseling method on you!' he warned. Lauren rolled her eyes

'For god's sake, Joey. You're my boyfriend, I hope you have other ways of making me forget things, even for a little while' said Lauren, pulling roughly at the buttons on his shirt. He smirked wolfishly and grabbed her waist, rolling her underneath him, silencing her giggles with his lips roughly...

* * *

'Thought you said Lauren was coming straight here?' Abi asked her Dad. Max glanced at her over the rim of his beer.

'She is' he said. Max had left two days before Lauren was due to come home, back to Walford, to make sure Abi was okay and get the house tided.

'Well, she's just gone with Joey to his house. Thought you said she a#had something important to tell me?' Abi questioned. Max sighed. obviously, it was going to have to come from him.

'Sit down, Abi' he said, motioning to his left. Abi sighed and sat down.

'What is it?' she asked. Max sighed and clasped Abi's hands in his.

'It's your Mum... The cancer's back' Abi gasped and her eyes slowly filled with tears. She clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling a sob. 'She's not having treatment, Abi' Max continued. Abi's eyes widened on shock. She froze for a minute, before storming for the phone in the hallway. The house was silent for a few minutes.

'MOTHER! HOW DARE YOU!' Abi screamed down the phone...

* * *

The next morning, Abi was still mad at what she had found out, but she was even more mad that Lauren hadn't told her. She stormed down the stairs and grabbed her jacket, slamming the front door shut. She breathed heavily and tried to calm herself down. She heard giggling across the Square and saw Lauren and Joey kissing each other goodbye on the doorstep. She watched as Lauren walked the path and towards their house. She smiled when she saw Abi.

'Hey, darling! I'm back. I've got loads to tell you, but first-' Lauren's sentence ended in a shriek as Abi launched herself at her, throwing a slap at her sister's face.

'ABI! GET OFF ME!' Lauren screamed, as she fought back

'WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HERE?' Joey screamed, as he, Max and Jack rushed over and pulled the fighting sisters apart.

'What the hell was that for?' Lauren shouted at her sister

'HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT MUM?' Abi shrieked, trying to attack her sister again, only for Joey to pull Lauren further away from Abi.

'I was just coming to do that now! But you attacked me!' Lauren pointed out

'HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?' Abi screamed

'A FEW MONTHS! The night I called you? I was going to tell, but Mum slapped me and Dads phone broke!' Lauren said truthfully

'A FEW MONTHS? A FEW MONTHS? DID I NOT HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW?' screamed Abi.

'YES! YOU DID! BUT IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I WAS A BIT MESSED UP!' Lauren retaliated

'THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!' Abi screamed, before rounding on Max 'HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?'

'A few weeks' said Max. Abi seemed to run out of steam at her fathers admission and she stormed off, down the market and out of sight, leaving Joey, Lauren, Max and Jack slightly stunned at Abi's attack...

* * *

**R&R :D xx**


End file.
